The Gamer Chronicles:Man of Twilight
by TwilightBlaze18
Summary: A teenage gamer ripped from his world embarks on a journey through many different dimensions meeting other characters, and other gamers like him in order to save both his new friends worlds, and his own.
1. Prolouge: Strange Happenings

**Writer's Notes-I thought it was high time that the first chapter got re-written, because you all deserve a better written chapter. Also, i'm writing another story to follow this, and its gonna be a crossover, but the question is, what? Here are my options, feel free to vote on which one.:**

**-Skyrim**

**-Resident Evil:Revelations**

**-Kingdom Hearts**

**-Final Fantasy XIII**

Hi there, look I don't have a lot of time, the world is about to end and I need to make sure just in case we lose, I want to make sure anyone who reads this knows what's out there, but first let me introduce myself.

My name is Edward Ross Cohen, but you can call me Ross(I hate my first Name because it sounds like Edward Cullen). I never really had a good life, my parents always fought over me, I had to move around a lot, never stood In one place for too long. Never really had any confidence until my adventure started, *scoffs* but I was a gamer, and these games gave me confidence.

Before this whole traveling through different universes started, I was 17, a junior in highschool, I was on my way to a good life, then I got transported to Mass Effect, where I discovered the reason behind my existence. But I wasn't alone in this adventure, as I made my way through the different universes, I met other gamers to help me out.

People not from Games:  
Sally

Craig

John

Alice

Claire

Ben

Gabby

Cole

Isaac

Zack

Corey

Soleil

People from Games:

Tali

EDI  
Garrus

Liara

Jack

Samara

Kasumi

Sam Shepard

Lydia

Mjoll the Lioness

Serana

Benezia

Aela

Farkas

Delphine

Esbern

Jill

Chris

Leon

Ada

and others, but I'm boring you

It felt weird having so many people with me in this, but I got used to it, I mean it happened to others, so why not me. Ok, I'm getting off topic, let's start at the beginning.

The first thing I heard was the sound of my alarm, which meant I had to get up for school.

**My House, 7:00 AM, MOntclair New Jersey**

"Ugh, alright, alright, I'm getting up" I groaned. I started to get up and hit the snooze alarm. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, frankly thats the only way to wake myself up.

"God I hate that air mattress, how the hell does Dad sleep on that?" i asked myself, I ask myself a lot of stuff. Why I had a hard life, Am I selfish for wanting something, did I deserve a better life? I didn't really know, just try my best to figure it out everyday.

Anyway, afterwards I got dressed and turned the TV on, and this is what I got.

_In other news, another person missing last night at midnight, in the same way the other 5 vanished:They just vanish, no blood, skin flakes, or any traceable DNA was reported to have been found. The FBI continues to investigate to no avail, we'll keep you updated when new developments are reported."_

"Damn, 5 people missing, man, I wonder where they went. EH, guess I shouldn't worry" but I should've, because the same thing would happen to me by midnight.

After spending about thirty minutes doing absolutely nothing, I got up and left for school. I kept singing the whole way there, one of my favorite things to do in life, makes me happy, cause at time I could get negative, violent, and depressing at times, but I look at the positives.

When I finally got to school, I noticed there were cop cars swarming the place, and because of my insatiable curiosity for most things, I had check out what was going on. But when I got closer to thee school:

"There he is , get him" Shouted one girl, then the police started charging towards me.

"Police, get on the ground" one cop shouted pointing his gun at me, so naturally I dropped to the floor. They slapped handcuffs on me and dragged me up.

"Edward Ross Cohen, you're under arrest for rape and aggravated assault in the first degree," said the detective shoving my head into the car. "Wait a minute who said I raped them?" I asked with worry, because why would I risk my life for a cheap thrill.

"My daughter, Olivia Beck", then I realized with a big 'Oh fuck me', I was in deep shit, and let me explain why. Olivia Beck was my ex-girlfriend that I had broken up with because she cheated on me with a couple of guys, but she didn't take it well, and she's full of hubris, so she said she was going to get me back.

30 Minutes Later

The cops sat me down in the interrogation room, and by the look in Detective Beck's eyes, this wasn't going to be pretty,god my life sucks, this is why you shouldn't date in highschool, too much drama.

They talked my ear off non-stop for about an hour asking routine questions: Why did I do it, I was at the time of the attack, and the usual badgering to confuse my story, but I stood strong, because I knew I didn't do it, but it didn't matter.

"Look, I didn't hurt your daughter, alright besides I wasn't anywhere near the school's field at 10:30, I was at home playing MAss Effect 3 Multiplayer." I claimed.

"Oh really? Now see normally we would take your alibi into consideration, however usually we don't have evidence this concrete." The other detective said, I think her name was…. OH right, Melissa Mosby.

"Wait, evidence, what evidence do you have that could possibly implicate me?" I asked with confusion. THen Beck pulled out a file and threw its contents right onto the table, but I couldn't believe what I saw: There were pictures of the school's football field of me attacking Olivia, but what scares m is that the person in the picture looks like me, oh man what the hell is going.

"Th-th- this can't be me, I was at home all night, I cou- wait, this makes sense, your daughter's setting me up because I broke up with her, you have to believe me." I proclaimed.

"SO let me get this straight, my daughter goes to the football field, has someone who looks exactly like you beat the crap out of her, and has sex with her just to frame you?" he asked with a stern look.

"There's nothing as cruel as high school girls, they'll do crazy things when provoked" aaaaaaaand that set him off, because a second later, Beck was slamming my head into the table with Mosby trying to pull him off me.

"Calm down Beck, don't give him a chance to go free" she said finally getting him off then, the CO stepped in to pull them out.

"Beck my office, Mosby watch him, his lawyer is here." he said, then Beck left the room, letting my lawyer in to talk to me.

"Ah , Jonathan Bloom, Attorney at Law." he said, apparently my dad got wind of this, wonder how mad he is.

"Nice to meet you, did my father contact you after he found out?" I asked, but he shook his head, " What do you mean no? Why wouldn't he help me?"

"He came in asking me to defend you, but when he found out he became enraged, said he was going to disown you" he said with pity.

"My dad….abandoned me?" Then I just broke down, crying uncontrollably while John patted me on the back.

"Hey kid, don't worry, i'll get you out of this, I promise."

11:30 PM

"What do you mean you can't get me out of this?" I yelled, not to my surprise.

"I'm sorry Ross, but the evidence against you is mounting, and since no one was at your house on the night of the crime, they can't confirm your alibi" he said with sorrow

"But there's gotta be some-" "I'm sorry Ross, but there's nothing else we can do unless you plead insanity."

"Insanity? I'm not crazy, I'm a gamer, i'm skin and bones, I have a hard time leaving the house during the day let alone at night." I Yelled, and i'm not lying about that either.

John was about to say something when the fire alarm sounded, then a couple of cops came in to evacuate us.

"C'mon you two, there's fire in the building." one of the cops said right before John knocked them both out. Wait what?

"What the hell did you do?" I shouted expecting an answer.

"Take this run out the back door,and keep running.' he said, then he threw a box at me. When I opened it up, I couldn't believe it: It was an N7 Crusader shotgun, the best damn shotgun in the entire galaxy. Now I know i'm in trouble with the law and then this whole situation at the moment, but I just couldn't help but jump up and down like a girl(don't you judge me,GOT IT?!)

"Got it." I said running out the door, but before I turned around and told him "Thanks". I came out to the alleyway, clutching my new shotgun in my hand running as fast as I can to get away from the station. When I got to the main street, I was met with the entire police force, including Beck.

"Freeze Cohen, drop the weapon." he ordered, but I thought "Fuck you" then I fired and blew up one of their cars, enabling me to escape.

I kept running for about 20 minutes before I realized where I was:Glenfield Park. I was so exhausted I just collapsed onto my knees. THe cops caught up to me not too long after.

"Drop the gun, and put your hands behind your head" said a cop over a Bullhorn. I turned around and saw Beck again with fire in his eyes. Wow he is really determined to put me away.

"I'm gonna make sure you're sitting a dark hole for the rest of your life" then something snapped, then I kicked him in the gut, then I punched him and punched him and kept on punching him, then I looked him in the eyes and yelled, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING".

Then all of a sudden, this black and gold aura started to swarm around me, then all I could feel was pain so I let out a sharp yell. Then with a loud boom, everything went black.

When I came to, I found myself in another alleyway clutching my N7 shotgun.

"*groans* Man what the hell just happened." I started following the path leading to the exit, and when I came out I was awestruck: I saw…. NEw York, or maybe a more high-tech version of it, even the water looked brand new(yes the water, it looked like purified water from a machine.)

"Hey kid are you ok?" said a woman I walked past trying to get a clear idea of where I was.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine, hey what's today's date?" I asked

"Uhh yeah, it's May 2 2178." she said, and that's not the end of it, this was the icing on the cake, I turned around a looked at the news report on TV:

_"ANd returning to military news, Commander Sam Shepard single handedly held off a Batarian attack on Elysium and saved the colony. The hero herself also saved her entire unit from certain death while defending the colony, proving her worth and mettle to the Alliance military and The N7 program, we;ll keep you posted right here on the Battle Space"._

Wait a minute: Commander Shepard, Battle Space, year 2178, oh god, I can't believe this: I"M IN MASS EFFECT. But that also meant one other thing, i am eternally and officially screwed, so I just did what I do naturally in a situation like this:Run like hell and scream like a little bitch.

**Writer's Notes-Ok now I'm officially proud of myself for this chapter, hope you guys like this version of chapter one. Now tell me which of thoses games you want to crossover with Mass Effect and Ross' story, OK?**


	2. Let the Training Begin

**Writer's Notes- The first part of this story will take place in 5 years before Shepard and his team's adventures begin, so it gives Ross some time to prepare for the battles to come, message me if you have any ideas or pointers that you wanna put in.**

**2 Months Later**

My Life is officially screwed, because of two reasons: One, I have been transported to the

world of Mass Effect, where in a few years, a synthetic race of machines called the

Reapers, are destined to come and harvest all organic life, and two, I'm broke. I used up all

of my money buying my starting equipment today, I joined the Alliance, and apparently they

saw my "potential" and placed me into a special N7 program, they're going to make me an

N7 Shadow Infiltrator." Ugh, I get that this is light armor, but it looks like heavy armor" I said

to myself. I put on my armor and headed back to the N7 training facility, where I would be

staying for the next 5 years of my life. It's funny though, I always dreamed about being in this

world, fighting with Shepard, Garrus, Tali, everyone, that we would fight off the Reapers,

and i should be afraid because now it's a matter of life and death, but being framed for an

A Class felony, and nearly being shot down in a blaze of gunfire tends to have that effect on

you. Besides the light armor I bought, I still had that N7 Crusader shotgun I got from the

mysterious man who saved me from incarceration. "Man this is boring, I thought this world

would have a lot more interesting things to do, but its just the same crap from my world, just

more high tech." I said as I made my way to the Interplanetary Combatives Academy. Oh,

yeah I forgot to mention, for the next 5 years in Brazil, the only other country i've been to,

wish it was Italy though. I finally reached the building, where I could see Admiral Hackett

was standing there waiting. "Ah there you Ross, I was beginning to think you ran off"Said

Hackett. "No sir, I would never do that to the Alliance, plus I see this as an opportunity to

improve my life, maybe make something of myself". "Good, that's why you're not joining the

Alliance". I was shocked to hear that coming from an Admiral, and this is Hackett, but then

again he's been Shepard's greatest ally besides Anderson or the team. "Why not sir"?

"Because I know you don't want to be tied down being Alliance, but that doesn't mean you'll

go out there unprepared." Said Hackett "So i'm going to be trained to be an elite N7

Shadow Infiltrator, but not not actually be a member of N7… seems simple enough". I

said with glee." So when can I start?" "Right now, if you'll follow me." responded Hackett,

and I followed him into the building,where i'll begin my first step towards a new life, and hopefully, Tali.

**Unknown Location**

"This child seems determined to make the most of his situation, despite leaving everything

he's had behind." said the mysterious voice. "You forget, someone from his world tried to

frame him and put him in prison, if you hadn't done anything, we, along with everything else

in existence, would have been lost." Said another voice. "True, this one has potential, and

nurtured in the right way, he could become godlike, he might even learn a thing or two

about himself." "Yes,it's all going according to plan, and if he plays his cards right, our savior will be here very soon".

**Writers Notes-Sorry again, i'm still new to this, and I have trouble writing, but I do my best. Ross's training has begun,off the books, but who do those 2 voices belong to? Only the future will tell, so feel free to provide any ideas or thoughts if you want, and don't go light, I can take criticism :)**


	3. Introductions and Discovery

**Writer's Notes-The Last chapter was short I know, I'm trying to improve on it, and I like the suggestions you all have been sending. In this chapter, Ross tells of his experiences nces training with the N7, and how he'll eventually become The Man of Twilight, also i'm going to use a different form of biotics.**

**Day 1, Year 1**

My training sounded harsh, especially for military life. Me, along with 20 other recruits, who

were at least in their 20s, were led to high tech survival training ground, and when we

stopped my trainer said " Alright people, you men and women of humanity have selectively

chosen to participate in the N7 training program, so for the next few years, you are all

property of the Alliance." He continued on and on about how great we were to be chosen,

but sure as hell knew otherwise, i'm only here out of sheer dumb luck, no one else knew

where I came from, I had no records, no biomerics, no nothing, and I guess that makes me

the perfect candidate. "Today you will all be thrown into a combat simulator, which will

simulate situations of the impossible, and it's your goal to survive." He said. "No I won't lie

to you, there s no guarantee that any of you will make it through, but that is okay" "These

terrains are built to push you all to your limit, and if it can't cut it then you will fail." _Oh god i'm _

_not gonna make it, I barely made my way through JROTC, how the hell am I gonna make _

_it through. "T_here is little shame in failing an N course - the training is so extreme that even

qualifying for N1 elevates an officer to a position of respect. The universal prestige of merely

attending the academy helps to restrain trainees from taking excessive risks in pursuit of higher

honors." "You will all do your best, but just know that by just being picked, you have achieved

greatness." And with that, I was renewed with confidence, and I was sure, I was gonna be fine.

"Begin First Contact war simulation" he said. "_Beginning simulation" _WE grabbed our weapons,

put on our armor and charged in with fire in our hearts.

**Day 60, Year 1**

20 hour training sessions leading small team through harsh terrain, no food or water, minimal

survival chances, yeah that was my life now. Me and my group, consisting of twin sister Alex and

Sally, and this guy from Horizon named Craig, had our backs against the wall, as we tried to fight

off a Batarian attack. "Jesus Christ, you think they would've lost their spirits by now" I said, and

they just stared at me with a _Are you high look. _"Dude, they're fucking Batarians, how the fuck

would you expect them to fight." said Craig "Look I think he jus-" said Alex before Sally interrupted

her," Guys shut up, we need to get through this if we wanna make N1" She said " She's right,

we gotta beat these guys, any ideas?" I asked "The only way to take them down is with a full

frontal assault, we can't rely on fancy tactics to get us out of this." I thought about it for a

moment, and Craig was right, that's the only way we can win." Alright, we'll go with that, so on

the count of three, Alex you and Sally take out their left flank, Craig use this rocket launcher and

take out their tank, i'll snipe off any reinforcements that try to back them up." They all looked at

me then nodded. I ran up to the top of the bunker we were in, perfect sniping point. I Saw the plan

falling into place, Alex and Sally picked off the remaining Batarians one by one, and Craig was

blowing fucking tanks to kingdom come, and I waited there trying to see any reinforcements, but

what I saw was much worse: The whole fucking army just started showing up, and they laid the

pressure on, my team was down in less than five minutes. "Ross, help, they're gonna kill us"

they begged, and I knew it was a simulation but it felt real to me, so I ran down as fast as I could,

and I ran towards the Batarians with all might my might, and I shouted "LET THEM GO" as I

shouted, a strange black and gold aura flew around me, and the next thing I knew, the enemy

was in tatters. "Stop the simulation" said a voice over the com. As I helped my teammates up,

the simulation began to disappear and my Commanding officer came in and he didn't look

happy. "Ross Cohen, why didn't you tell us you were a biotic?"

**Writers Notes- Thats right, Ross is a biotic, which means his powers have begun to awaken, but what does the black and gold aura mean. I won't be spending a whole lot more time with training though, because I'm guessing you're all getting pretty eager to see the true story unfold, i'll try to get on it as fast as I can.**


	4. Who are your True Allies?

**Writer's Notes-I'm skipping ahead in Ross's training into his second year,where he and his team have been elevated to N3. I'll be writing descriptions of the characters at the end of this chapter so you guys can get a clear idea of who these guys are.**

**Day 464, Year 2**

I've been here for more than a year now, and yet I still haven't gotten used to living in a

world where I know i'm doomed, you know, because of the eventual arrival of the Reapers. I

kept trying to go over it in my head, but I couldn't. "Ross, you ok?" Asked AlexI Looked up

from my bed to see her standing over me." Yeah Alex i'm fine, just thinking". "Come on

Ross, that's all you ever do, think, think, think. Why don't you relax for a moment, I know

we're in the military, but still" "Sorry, it's just relaxing isn't really my thing, if i'm not thinking,

then I feel stupid" I said with a stern look. She looked disappointed, but then she just

shrugged her shoulders like whatever. "_Really wish I could tell her what's going to happen." _

I thought, just then the door to my room opened, and Craig stepped into the room. "Hey

Ross, Chief wants to talk to you, says it's important, and bring your N7 Crusader." I got up

and grabbed my shotgun from under my bed and went with Craig. "SO what's this about

Craig, I didn't do anything wrong." He looked up from his omni tool and looked at me "Don't

know, just said to get you and bring you to him" he said. "Maybe it has something to do with

your biotic outburst last year, now that was something". "*sigh* yeah that came as a shock

to me too." We reached the Chiefs' office where he dismissed Craig, guess he wanted to

talk to me alone. "Have a seat Cohen, we have a lot to discuss". He said, so I complied.

"Cohen, you have got to be the most unknow person anyone in the galaxy has ever

encountered, and the most unusual". "What do you mean sir, I mean I know that I have

biotics, but I swear I didn't know I had any eezo in my bloodstream" I said. "That's just it,

there isn't any eezo in your bloodstream." I looked at him with confusion as he handed me a

copy of my blood work, which showed up negative for element zero. "Now tell me, how are

you able to manipulate dark energy without the use of element zero?" He asked, but I

couldn't give him an answer, so I just shrugged my shoulders. "So you really don't know, but

I bet you know how you got that N7 Crusader shotgun." "Yeah, Someone gave it to me, and

it saved me from being killed, so if you think I stole it from someone, I understand what you

think, but I didn't steal this, I swear on my life." I said with a serious tone. "Cohen, i'm not

accusing you of anything, i'm trying to get a clear idea of who you are, and I believe you

are hiding something, so i-" I interrupted him, stood up and grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen, you may be my superior officer, but that doesn't mean that you get to treat me like a

criminal, I have nothing to say, and if I did, I would tell you, but I don't". he looked at me with

anger and rage, but I didn't care, I just wanted him to know that i'm not to be taken lightly.

"So next time you want to accuse me of something, get some facts". I threw him against he

wall, and left the room. "YOU'LL REGRET THAT COHEN, YOU HEAR ME." he shouted. I

stopped and looked back and said " Oh i hear you, but all I hear are threats as empty as

your head, because no man would accuse some unknow of something and not think twice

that he'll fight back, especially someone with untapped biotic abilities." and with that, I left the room.

**Day 520 Year 2**

**Thessia **

The Alliance decided to loan me to the Asari military, so I can get a better understanding of my

biotics, turns out its much harder than its depicted in the game. But the person who

decided to train me was the last person i'd expect to see: Matriarch Beneziah. I was

throwing shot after shot of biotic energy, but she just pushed them away like they were

pebbles. "I know thats' not all you've got child, i got your reports, you should be more

capable of using your biotics." Said Beneziah, I felt like she was taunting me. " I don't know

how to use my biotics damn it, Hell I don't understand why I have biotics, or how i can use

them, give me a break". I looked at her with rage, but she seemed unphased. "Excuses,

same old excuses i've heard from others who didn't care about their gifts as natural biotics,

especially my daughter". "You mean Liara T'soni?" She looked back at me with

shock."How do you know her?'' "I've heard her findings of Prothean ruins and her theories

about what might have happened to them, and I gotta say, she's really brilliant." I said, and

that's when she threw a Stasis field at me. "You will not go anywhere near her you hear

me,human? She is only a child, she doesn't have any idea what shes talking about" thats

when I got mad, because I knew what she was talking about, so I broke out of Stasis like it

was nothing, and my biotics began to charge up, as black and gold as they can get.

Beneziah threw up a barrier, but I knew I was stronger, so i fired a burst of energy and

broke it with ease, then I used a Slam, and believe me she went down hard. I walked over

to her to make sure that she wasn't dead, she wasn't, because if she died, the the whole

storyline I knew about would get screwed up."Guess i'm done for the day" I said jokingly.

Beneziah clutched her side as she got up, because of the pain, but I didn't expect her to

have a look of happiness on her face. "Oh no young Cohen, you've only just begun. You are going to make me proud".

**Day 729 Year 2**

**Temple of the Goddess **

Beneziah had brought me to The Temple of Athame so I could learn more about the Asari

culture, much better to see a woman as the icon of a religion, male impowerment over

women really bugs me. "The pantheistic mainstream asari religion is siari, which translates

roughly as "All is one"."Said Beneziah. "The faithful agree on certain core truths: the universe is a

consciousness, every life within it is an aspect of the greater whole, and death is a merging of

one's spiritual energy back into greater universal consciousness." It all fascinated me that an

entire race of aliens could actually agree on one religion, unlike mine. "And when an Asari dies,

their spiritual energy returns to the universe, where eventually it will find it's way into a new mortal

vessel." I said, and Matriarch Beneziah looked on at me with awe. "You are truly fascinating

Ross, especially for a human, most of your race wouldn't bother to get involved in other races'

culture, yet you seem to have grasphed ours with great clarity." "I'm not like most humans

Beneziah, I want to understand every race out there, learn from them, find my place in the

galaxy, because it seems like i'm more alien than human." I said as she looked at me. "You do

not wish to attack others, you wish to learn from them, that makes you more of an Asari then

me. Ross Cohen, people like you come around maybe once in a life time, and i'm glad to have

met you." she said, and I got to thinking. I never really knew Matriarch Beneziah before she got

indoctrinated, and all that that time I judged her, but looking back on myself, I was an asshole,

just like the rest of my race who judge others based upon who've become, never really seeing

them for who they truly are, and in this moment, i'm glad to have met her. I got and gave her a

hug "Thank You Beneziah".

**Writer's Notes- I'm very proud of myself when I was writing this chapter, Ross gains an ally, he learns how to manipulate his biotics with much better ease, and he gets better aquainted with the asari, now on to character descriptions.**

**Ross: 17(19 as of his second year)**

**5'11, dark brown hair, wears a hoodie, dark jeans, and sneakers(as of this chapter Asari Huntress outfit)**

**Thin,brown eyes,serious personality, protects anyone who he cares about**

**Sally and Alex: 20**

**5'8,Pitch Black hair, normal Alliance Uniform**

**Average Build, Sally has blue eyes, Alex has grey, it's the only way to tell them apart**

**Sally is the wild girl, Alex is by the books**

**Craig: 20**

**6'1,Salt and Pepper hair, Yellow eyes**

**Muscular build, Strong headed, arrogant, yet a good frien**


	5. Swordmaster

**Writer's Notes-Ross returns to Brazil to finish his training in the N7 program before an uncertain event befalls him and his team, and more.**

Day 750 Year 3

Interplanetary Combatives Training Facility

I returned to Earth after completing my training on Thessia, and thrust back into training.

After arriving back, I began the next phase of my N7 Shadow Infiltrator training:Using a

sword. My instructor, Major Sanders, showed me 7 different blades, none of which I liked,

but luckily I had one with me when I came over to Mass Effect, a Brute Super Machete. "You

sure about using this Cohen" She asked, I handed her my blade, and she was having

trouble keeping it steady. "It's a little heavy, any of our other blades would work better" I

took the blade back and slice of a training dummy's head with ease. Sanders looked back

at me with astonishment. "How's that for better." I said with a smug look, she looked

pissed, but that anger subsided rather quickly. "That's just a dummy" she picked up a blade

and ran at me as fast as lightning. She tried to strike me, but I blocked it with my

machete,"Let's see how you favor against a real opponent" I pushed her away, and swung

my blade into a backhand position. " Alright, now let's dance" I said as positioned myself in

fighting stance, while Sanders did the same. "Let's", and the next thing I knew was the

clashing and slashing of two blades. We both fought continuously, but neither one of us

could land a hit on each other, we were on par with each other. "You're good kid, i'll give

you that, but i'm better" Sanders said, as she lunged at me, but I jumped and struck her

back. "You sure about that, because a better swordsman would never lunge, leaves them

vulnerable in three different spots: their chest, head and back" I said, she got up seeming

unscathed. "That all you got Cohen, i've fought pyjaks tougher than that". Now that bugged

me, so I took the high road. "You fight pyjacks, Sanders, now that's sad" I said, and i think I

pissed her off because a second later I had a slash on my chest. "Oh did I hit a nerve" For

the next three hour we sparred relentlessly, landing only about a couples of slashes on our

bodies, but we couldn't disarm each other. _First the biotics, now sword the hell _

_am I able to do this, I only took the summer classes in swordplay, but i'm fighting like a _

_ else am I able to do? _Finally, we decided that it was draw, but that was after we

threw our swords into each other. "Aw shit that hurts" I screamed with a sword in my

shoulder. "Yeah", Sanders said as she pulled my blade out of her arm, "that's gonna

happen from time to time". Finally I pulled the blade out and applied some medi-gel to my

wound. "So same time tomorrow Sanders?" I asked, and she smiled at the thought.

"Cohen, you got moxy, you're on." she said, then she left the room as did I.

**Day 870 Year 3**

I sparred with Sander everyday after that, improving technique so in case I get discovered

in an assignment. Most of the time it continuously ended in a draw, sometimes she kicked

my ass, and sometimes I would kick hers. After my recent spar with her, I went to the mess

hall and noticed my team talking with info pads, which weirded me out because those three

would never look up assignments. I walked up to the table and joined the conversation.

"Hey Ross, we were just discussing what we should do in order to get elevated to N7

status." said Craig, I sat down at the table and looked at one of the datapads, and some of

the things were not that challenging. "This is what you guys would call impossible feats:

falling off a building a living,running through walls." Oh and this next next one was really

stupid "Drinking 10 kegs of beer. You're kidding me right?" I looked at them with

disappointed look on my face, and they just lowered their heads in shame. "Guys, we're not

college students looking for a good time, we're soldiers, we need to do something good for

the galaxy, like bring another race onto the Council". They looked at me with shock, and I

could tell why." Hey wait, the 'other races' what about ours, what about humanity" said Alex.

"We need to make the galaxy better for every race, not just ourselves, this isn't about

humanity." Alex then got up and got in my face "Humanity is looked down upon Ross

because the council sees us as a weak race, and you want the other races to prove that by

making them stronger, you're making us weak". I punched her in the face after that and she

hit the ground pretty hard. Sally ran to her sister while Craig just sat there surprised while

eating his soup. "Alex, We won't make humanity weak by helping others, by doing this, we

make it stronger." Alex got back up and looked at me and she look even angrier, "How

does that make humanity stronger, getting other races onto the Council before us will give

us less resources, then they'll kill us". "If they did they did want to wipe us out then the

Turians would have done it years ago during the First Contact War." Before she could

speak up again I grabbed her by her collar and shoved her into a chair. "We help the other

races, we gain allies, and our image with the other races will improve, we'll be looked upon

as selfless and compassionate, not as weak, so next time you wanna insult me, get your

facts straight, and think of a more positive approach toward this situation." I let go of her

collar and left the room. I was pissed, she is racist, only caring about us, but I didn't,

because the Reapers are out there, and we are too divided to stand against them alone,

the Protheans learned that the hard way, and I intend to make sure everyone involved will

get out alive.

**Day 920 Year 3**

I was sparring with Sanders, and I was going all out, I even managed to manipulate dark

energy into my blade to make it stronger, Sanders hit the floor in 5 minutes. "Damn Ross,

you're using your biotics now, that's both impressive and cheating". she said, but I didn't

care, I was angry. "You ok, you seem disturbed". "I'm not happy Sanders, something one of

my teammates said, do you believe in helping the other races?" She had a face that

obviously meant she was thinking. "Yeah, I do, in fact, if it wasn't for the Protheans' data

cache on Mars, humanity wouldn't have come so far across the galaxy, and as much as

those assholes in Terra Firma want to keep it to themselves, they know as much as you

and I know, that the other races can help us, and we should help them". I smiled back at her

and placed my machete on the mantle with the others. " See you tomorrow Sanders" I went

back to my room, and sitting on my bed was Craig and Sally. "What do you guys want."

"We wanted to say that you're right, we need the other races help, and getting in deep with

some of them could lead to a few favor from them" said Craig "I'm not looking for favors,

i'm looking for allies." "Then you'll need us Ross, you need us to help you, we didn't

disagree with you, you just left without saying something, and Alex is my sis-". she said

before I interrupted her, "I understand, but know this, I don't need your help, I want your help,

after all, a guy wants his best friends with him through tough times right?'' They looked at

each other, and looked back at me. "Alright, and Alex is sorry for what she said, she's just

jealous you came up with the idea." "Good to know, get her down to the mess hall and lets

discuss our future plans."

**Writer's Notes- I had trouble writing this one, but overall i'm pretty proud of myself with this one, put alot of thought into this one,. The next chapter won't be so good for Ross and his team, and you'll know why. Also, if anyone out there can draw like a champion, I ask you if you could draw a couple of picture of characters from the story, and if you don't want to that's ok**.


	6. Tragedy

**Writer's Notes- After this chapter, Ross's journey with Shepard will begin, but that doesn't mean i'm going to stick to the games exactly. Now if there are some things you wish to change, let me know and i'll look over it.**

Day 1050 Year 3

Ever since that discussion with my team, we've been talking about which race we would try

to get onto the Council, and that was a very difficult topic to work around. But like any

friends would do, we all argued, ate some lunch, and had a big laugh about it, maybe threw

a joke or two in there. "Ok, ok now what makes you think that the Krogan would be very

beneficial to the Citadel?" said Alex to Craig "Well for one thing, they're strong, they can

regenerate, and we can train more of them to be able to use biotics, and with that we can

create a whole new front line." "A brilliant idea, but with a few flaws: One, the Krogan have

Genophage, which prevents them from reproducing their numbers quickly. Two, The

Genophage was the result of the Krogan Rebellions, and Three, I hate them." Alex made

her points, the Krogan shouldn't be cured, not right now. "Ok I get it Alex, Sally what about

you, who do you think should be on the Council?" Sally had a look of deep thought, she's a

deep thinker, just like me, I always liked that about her, I guess that's why we were so close.

"the Drell" I was shocked to hear her say that, I thought she would have gone with the

Batarians because she discussed it with me, and she made some good points, the

Batarians hated the Council and humans equally, because we "stole" colonization rights

from them, and getting them on would bury the hatchet. I had to hear why she chose the

Drell, "Why the Drell, they seem capable of surviving on the home planet of the Hanar". I

said "Well,that's just it, the Drell living on Kahje is causing damage to them, they develop

Kepral's Syndrome because the atmosphere is too moist, and if they were to develop

spaceships and enhance their already impressive abilities, they could become a huge

asset." We looked at each other and nodded in approval. "Ok the Drell go on the list" I said

as I took out my datapad. This was a list of the races we could put on the Council, and

reasons why

**Races to get on the Council**

Quarians: The Quarians have spent the last 300 years salvaging anything they can find and make it work again. Making them a Council race would make them a high-class priority, and with that, the other council races would aid the Quarians in retaking their homeworld from the Geth, and maybe even taking the Geth back.

Drell: Living on the Hanar homeworld of Kahje, some Drell have developed Kepral's Syndrome, causing some premature deaths, and because he Drell population is so low now, that could cause their extinction. Getting them on the Council would get the Council to help find them a new homeworld, and with the knowledge gained from their time among the other races, the next planet won't die off as quickly.

"Damn, only two, looks like we have some pretty high standards, saying Craig, our deeply

perverted and '' willing to date anything,so long as it's female'' friends, has high standards.

What was I thinking?" Craig's face started to turn red and he slid back in his chair. I loved

humiliating people sometimes, even back in my world, especially the people in my classes

who'd make up ridiculous excuse for not doing their work. We continued to discuss over

the other races but to no avail, we couldn't decide on another race, so we got up and went

to our respected rooms. I activated my omni-tool and surfed the extranet, looking for

something that I could get after my training was done. After an hour of looking for

meaningless materialistic crap, I went to bed, I didn't look foward to it, I never slept well, but

tonight, was much worse. I was on a battlefield, the ground spotted with countless bodies

and blood, there were also Reapers, **dead** Reapers, all over, but what I saw next was even

more shocking:Dragons. NOt just dragons, enemies i've seen from other video games that

i've played: B. , creatures from Final Fantasy XIII, and much much more. And at the

top of this gigantic pile of bodies was a man in a black coat, carrying two blades in each

hand, raising a great firestorm towards me, and as it reached me I woke up. I went to the

bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face to get me to wake up. I was getting

dressed when my omni-tool rang, "Ross,Chief wants to see us in his office, says he's got

Admiral Hackett there to. With that I rushed out the door.

30 Minutes Later

I arrived at the Chief's office to see the rest of my team there, and I could see the dent in

the wall from the last time I spoke, I had to keep myself from laughing. The Chief and

Admiral Hackett walked in about 5 minutes later, and he looked pleased. "Ross Cohen,

good to see you again, I assume your training is going well?" he asked me. "Yes sir

everything is going well, and as you can see I am the leader of a team sir, glad you picked

me to be in this, wouldn't have had it any other way." "Good, and because of that and your

teams' excellent track record, i've assigned you a mission. We've received that one of our

newer colonies on a recently discovered planet has been attacked. The distress beacons'

signal was picked up by Alliance control just a few days ago, and I decided to assign it to

you." I smiled at the fact, but Chief was obviously mad, I bet he was thinking anyone else

here could do better than me and my team. "Sir, with all due respect, I don't believe these

four are cut out for this mission, any other of my recruits are more qualified for this so i'm

insisting that these four-" Chief said before Hackett interrupted him "With all due respect

Chief Declan, you're not in liberty to call the shots, and I know you're not telling the Admiral

of the Fifth Fleet ho wto do his job, so please." Hackett pointed towards the door. "Leave"

and with that Declan stormed out of the room. "So Ross, are you and your team up for it?" I

looked back my team and they nodded in approval. "We're in, so where's the mission

taking place?'' "Akuze." Hearing that name made me freeze in fear, because I knew what

was about to happen in the next few hours. That i'd be my team's sole survivor.

**Day 1052 Year 3**

Me, Alex, Sally and Craig dropped onto the surface of Akuze in a Mako, I drove, Alex

manned the guns and Sally and Craig were in charge of repairing the Mako if it took any

damage. _So this is a test? To see if i'm worthy of being on Shepards' team by the _

_unknown force who brought me here, or is it just sheer shit luck. _I thought as we neared

the site of the Signal. "Ok guys we're nearing the site, keep a close eye out for any

survivors, hostiles or natural occurrences" I said with a trembling voice, but the others didn't

notice. We finally reached the location, but their wasn't any sign of a ship, not a big

surprise. "Move out everyone!" I yelled, we ran towards one of the cabins to find no one

there. "Where the hell is everyone?" Said Alex "And where's the ship, i'm pretty sure that if

there's a crash site, there's supposed to be a ship." Craig and Sally kept searching

around when they yelled out "Ross, Alex, we found the source of the signal." We ran toward

the center of the camp, which was a giant signal transmitter, much too big to be a ship

transmitter. "No way this can be the distress beacon, much too big, something isn't right."

said Craig. Suddenly we heard loud moans, only half as bad as a Banshee. "You guys

heard that too right?" asked Sally "Yeah, we did, we're not alone." As the moans got louder

and closer, we started to feel tremors, and all of a sudden, a big nasty Thresher Maw

popped out of the ground and dove towards us. "MOVE!" we dodged thresher maw just

before it got to us. "Now I get it, this planet is overrun with thresher maws, that's why we

didn't find anyone here." said Alex, we were holed the three cabins, and could hear the

sound of more thresher maws arriving on the scene. We were over run, we couldn't see

anyway out, hell, I couldn't even use my biotics, I didn't know what was wrong, we were

trapped. We spent a week taking on the thresher maws, but we were only able to take out

two of the six. "shit, guys i'm running low on ammo, what about you?" I said. "_Well Ross, i've _

_been using grenades, Sally and Alex have been using those trips mines and assault _

_rifles, other than that, we got nothing." _I contacted Alliance brass, but they didn't answer,

that Signal tower must be the reason, so I made a plan. "Ok guys, heres the plan, Craig,

draw the thresher maws away from the Signal transmitter, Alex, you come with me and help

me shut it down, and Sally, as soon as that tower goes out, you contact Hackett and have

him send out rescue teams." For a minute, there was silence, then Craig responded. "Ok

Ross, give us the signal and well run with it." "OK, on the count of three. One, two….."

Needed to wait for the perfect opening then" THREE!" Craig ran out of his cabin and

towards the Mako, and fired the turrets on the thresher maws. As Craig drove the Thresher

Maws away, me and Alex ran for the tower, and I tore of the main panel, and Alex worked

her magic. "How long will it take you to shut it off?" "About five minutes, make sure Craig

lured them far away." I opened my omni tool and check with Craig. "Craig, how is it on your

end?" "I'm being chased by GIANT FUCKING THRESHER MAWS, how the hell do you

think?" I could hear the gunfire from the turrets, he must have activated the automated

defenses. Just then, I saw the tower go down, and my comm channels opened up." SALLY,

NOW!" _"This is Sally Paxton, Alliance Navy, me and my team are stranded on AKuze, _

_we're surrounded by thresher maws, we need evac." "Roger that, we're sending a team to _

_secure you." _"Yes, guys help is on the way" shouted Sally. "Nice, Craig we got through, did

you get rid of those thresher maws?" I asked "Yeah Ross I di-" the transmission stops there.

"Craig, Craig are you there? ANSWER ME!" he didn't respond, he was

dead. "Ross, what happened, what happened to Craig?" I looked at her with a face of

sorrow "Dead" Alex looked horrified, she started trembling to the ground. "Alex, calm down,

you can't break down now, we can get off the planet. We just need to hold out for a -"

before I could finished, another thresher maw appeared and smashed the cabin Sally was

in. "NO, SALLY" yelled Alex, then she got up and charged towards the thresher maw with a

rocket launcher, and blew it she could reach the wreckage, another thresher

maw popped up and spewed acid on her. I could hear her screaming, and I couldn't do

anything to save her, I failed my team, and I was filled with rage. More thresher maws

began to show up, but that's when my biotics started to flare up like a Christmas tree."I'M

GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU" I shouted as I charged towards one with a Biotic Charge,

and went straight through it. I was filled with anger, and that anger fueled my biotics, and I

was determined to wipe out the biotics. I ripped, slammed, threw, and pushed every single

maw i saw aand by the time I was done, I was covered in blood. The Alliance arrived shortly

after, and brought me back to Earth. "Cohen what happened to you down there?"

"Hell."

**Writer's Notes-Ross is the Sole Survivor of the Akuze incident, and now his journey with Shepard is about to begin. What will be in store for Ross for the future, and what does the dream from the chapter mean for the fate of the universe?**


	7. New Beginnings(edited)

**Writer's Notes- The chapter begins at the time after the Eden Prime attack, with Ross searching for new equipment. Also, one of you suggested I use a Nanosuit from Crysis, I took a look at it and maybe i'll use it during the 2 years Shepard spends dead. Let's also get some new ideas, this is going to be a 4 story saga.**

**Markets,Citadel**

After the incident on Akuze, Admiral Hackett had me promoted to N7, and I had finally

graduated from the program. I spent some time on Earth cracking down on hard crime,

stealing any money I got from crime lords, drug dealers, anyone with cash, and handing in

any evidence I could get over to the local authorities. For the rest of the time left before

SHepard I spent it traveling the galaxy, taking down a large amount of trafficking rings on

nine different planets, that was a hot topic with me. I couldn't sleep, knowing that every night

I was going to see the flashbacks of my friends dying over and over, and knowing that

couldn't do anything to save them, and the ecstasy of slaughtering those thresher maws

with my biotics, I hated myself. I arrived on the Citadel just as word of the Geth attack on

Eden Prime just aired. I was in the Markets looking for upgrades for my armor and

weapons. "These don't look like decent Shotgun damage mods, don't you have anything

else" I asked. "Sorry kid, these are the only ones I got, if you don't like it, take it somewhere

else" said the Salarian shopkeeper, but I could tell he was lying, his eyes twitched much

faster than a normal Salarian, and the way he moved his hands. "Ok, lie if you want, but I

could have C-sec down here in 5 minutes with a search warrant for your shop, what do you \

have to say about that?" He looked nervous, looking all over the Markets, probably check to

see if anyone was watching him, which makes sense, he's the one whos going to blackmail

Michel. "Ok, ok, look I was keeping this off the books for a high paying client, but

i'll give it to you, and at half price, just don't tell C-Sec.'' He took out a Shotgun High

Velocity Barrel, looked pretty good, so I bought it and left. I saw the television announce the

Geth Attack:

"_continuing to receive reports that the colony of Eden Prime_ _has been _

_attacked by a sizable hostile force. Most reports are frantic and scattered, but most say _

_that the Geth, a race of Synthetic machines living beyond the Perseus Veil, had attacked _

_the colony almost 11 hours ago, killing hundreds for no discernible reason at the time"_

"At least I know what's happening, better head over to Chora's Den". I made my way out of the Markets, towards the nearest Rapid Transit in the Wards. Before I can

call a cab I noticed 5 armed men walking towards Michel's Clinic, obviously they were the guys about to take her hostage. "Oh Crap" I said and started walking

toward the clinic. "_Ok Ross calm, you can do this, what's the worse that can happen" _I thought to myself as I entered the clinic. "Your smart doc, and if Garrus comes

around you stay smart." Said the leader before he noticed me. He grabbed and pointed his gun at me, so naturally I did the same. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

He shouted, "Let her go, NOW". Just then, Garrus bursts in and pulls his gun out, "What the hell is going?" he said pointing his gun at me. :I'm about to save a doctors'

life" I remarked, then I acivated my Tactical Cloak and ran towards the leader and shot him in the back of his head. "Turian, keep her safe" I yelled to Garrus as I pushed

Chloe over to him, "I got this, Garrus nodded and ran out of the clinic with . The other thugs started open firing on me so I hid behind one of the crates. I took

out my N7 Crusader and shot 2 of them in the head, the other two ducked for cover. Garrus came running back in a minute later and took cover after nearly getting hid

face blown off. "Ok, I know this isn't the best time for introductions, but who the hell are you and what are you doing here." I looked at him, then reloaded my gun. "My

name is Ross Cohen, I was on my way to Chora's Den when I noticed these guys guns with guns go into the clinic, so I followed them." I said firing off another shot.

"Are you crazy, you could've gotten yourself killed." Garrus said with a stern look on his face, "The way I handled the situation disproves your assertion." Garrus fired off

2 shots and took off and took out the last two thugs. "Nice shots Turian, what's your name?" I asked like I didn't know. "Garrus Vakarian, i'm with C-Sec, I was

investigating a Spectre named Saren who was claimed to have gone rogue" he said. "Was he the one how aided the Geth attack on Eden Prime?" I asked while getting

up. "Maybe, but we don't have any proof that he was involved. Now how did you hear about Saren being involved, we didn't release any information on this case." He

added. "No you didn't, I got the information from the Shadow Broker, or one of his agents, and along with that I found out that a quarian has evidence linking Sarne to

the Geth Attack." I said. Garrus just stared at me in disbelief. "Why didn't you bring this information to C-Sec, could have saved us alot of time!" Garrus remarked

bitterly. "Look, you could stay here and yell at me for not giving you this info, but the point is i'm giving it to you now, so why don't we stop arguing and find that

quarian!?" Garrus look changed to one of sudden realization. "Alright, c'mon" he said. Me and Garrus got up and walked to the door when it started to open, we thought

it was more thugs, so we drew our guns, but when we saw who it was, we lowered our guns. It was Commander Sam Shepard, and with her was Wrex and Ashley. "Oh

Shepard, sorry thought you were another thug." said Garrus. Shepard then walked past us, heading towards the thug's body, while Wrex just stared at me with an

angry intent. "What are you looking at human?" snarled Wrex. I just turned away and looked towards Ashley, who seemed tohave a feeling a distrust against me, I

could tell it in her facial expression. "Garrus, could you and your friend here explain to me what the hell happened here?" she said impatiently. Garrus was about to say

something, but I stepped forward to give her my version of the story. I told how I "talked to an agent of the Shadow Broker" and I was on my way to Chora's Den to tak

to Fist about where the quarian was, trying to leave out as many details as I could without arousing any suspicion. Shepard grew a concerned look on her face.

"Everyone we need to find that quarian, you two better come with us, we could use your help." Shepard said to me and Garrus. "I'm with you Shepard" said Garrus. "So

am I" I replied with glee. We all then left the clinic and took a Rapid Transit to Chora's Den.

**Chora's Den, Lower Wards, Citadel**

We arrived in the lower Wards and walked towards Chora's Den, but the lights were off. "They must've locked the place down after hearing we were coming" Said

Shepard. "Use caution everyone, this is gonna be a blood bath" I cautioned. We entered the club and were welcomed with barrage of bullets, so everyone took cover.

"Take out those hostiles" shouted Shepard as she took out a krogan bouncer. I charged up my biotics and pulled one two guards toward me, who I then slammed to the

ground with a thud that sounded like crunched bones. Garrus took out three of them with one bullet from a sniper rifle, while Wrex charged towards one of them and

head butted him. "Fists' office, it's over there." I shoted as I pointed towards the back. We all ran to the back entrance for Fists office. We all enterned the room, only to

be meet with more gunfire from the guards and automated turrets. I ran and hid behind Fists desk, and put up a biotic barrier to reflect the two guards bullets, and block

the turrets fire. "Garrus, Wrex, take out these turrets, I can't keep this up!" I shouted, Garrus threw a grenade at one of the turret and blew it up, while Wrex used a

biotic charge and took out the other. "Don't shoot, don't shoot, I surrender." said Fist as he came out from behind his desk. I grabbed him by his collar pulled him out,

and shoved him to the floor, Shepard then took her pistol out and pointed it at Fists face. "Where's the Quarian?" she said coldly. "She's not here, I don't know where

she is that's the truth." said Fist. I looked at Wrex, he was priming his gun so he could kill Fist. "He's no use to you now, let me kill him." Wrex said with disdain.

Knowing where this was going I used my tactical cloak and snuck away from the group, and I noticed the next wave of guards come in, god SHepard was going to be

pissed with me. As soon as I got out, I deactivated my cloak and ran towards the alleyways. When I got there, I saw Tali talking with Saren's Assassins. "Did you bring

it?" said the Turian assassin. "Where's the Shado Broker, where's Fist?" Said Tali, unaware that she was being setup, I couldn't just sit by and let this happen. I got up

and walked down towards them. When the Turian saw me, he pointed his gun at me. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked. I just stood there in silence, and

thats when I heard gunfire from Chora's Den. "I'm your bane, asshole." I teased him before I shot him and his associates. "Why the hell did you do?" yelled Tali as she

pointed her shotgun at me. "The Shadow Broker wasn't gonna meet with you, those were assassins hired by a rogue Spectre named Saren. No one meets him in

person, not even his agents know what his true identity is." I said as she lowered her gun, just as Shepard and everyone else showed up, and Shepard didn't look happy.

"Fist set me up, I knew I couldn't trust him, thanks helping me put." she said to me. "Ross. i'll deal with you later. Were you hurt in the fight Miss..." "My name is Tali,

Tali Zorah nar Rayya, and I can take care of myself, not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?"she asked. "My name's Shepard, i'm looking for evidence to prove

Saren is a traitor." said Shepard, then Tali looked at me, with what I think was a look of interest. "then I have a chance to repay your friend here for saving my life, but

not here, we need to go somewhere safe." I nodded in approval at the suggestion. "We should take her to the human embassy, the ambassador will want to see this any

way." I suggested. "Right, let's go" said SHepard

**Writer's Notes- I had to edit this chapter because it was poorly written (again,thank you revan193) I hope this version is much better.**


	8. Revelations

**Writer's Notes- thank you revan193 for that eye opener, I get that chapter 7 can be 'rewritten, so if I get the chance I will. My writing could use some improvement, so i'm looking at some different books to get a better idea of how to write.**

**Ambassador's Office,Presidium, Citadel**

"Shepard what the hell were you thinking, firefights in the wards, and a shootout in Chora's

D-. And is a quarian doing here, and who the hell is this" raged Udina as he started

grilling us.

"My name is Tali, Tali'zorah nar Rayya, and this is Ross Cohen, he's the one who saved

me from Saren's assassins."Udina grew a puzzled look then turned towards Shepard

"Shepard what is going on here?" Udina asked. "Making your

day ambassador, she has evidence linking Saren to the Geth. "Really, better start at the

beginning Miss Zorah." I just stood there silently, I didn't want to screw up anything else.

"The thing is we don't see many quarians here, why are you so far from the flotilla." asked

Udina,again."She's on her Pilgrimage, a quarians' rite into an adulthood." Everyone turned

and just stared at me with surprised looks, like a human can't know anything about another

race, fucking assholes. "It involves a quarian going outside the flotilla,exploring the galaxy,

and finding something of value to bring back to the fleet." I said like a smug-ass know it all.

All everyone could do was just stare at me. "Okay seriously can you guys please stop

staring at me and get on with what Tali found" I said angrily. "Right, Tali, what did you find?"

asked Shepard. "During my travels, I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my

people into exile, the geth have not ventured beyond the Veil." She said in that cute voice I

always loved hearing while playing the game.(Don't say it) "I was curious. I tracte the geth to

an uncharted world, then I waited for one to become separated from it's unit. Then I

disabled one and removed its drive core." "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when

they die, some sort of defense mechanism." said Captain Anderson. "What did you find

out?" asked Shepard. "Most of it's core was wiped clean, but I salvaged some things from

it's audio banks." said Tali. Tali then began to play the audio log with Saren discussing how

the bescon Eden Prime has led them one step closer to the Conduit. "That's Sarens' voice,

that proves that he's a traitor." I looked at Talis' omni-tool and obviously notice the video

hadn't been played, c'mon i've gotta follow the game to some extent. "Wait, that wasn't it,

Tali can you play the rest of it?" I asked "Sure hang on." she said. _"And one step closer to _

_the return of the Reapers."_ Now I knew what was going to happen, but I still found it

horrifying that my former mentor became indoctrination. "I don't recognize the other voice,

the one talking about Reapers." I spoke up with a pained expression, "I do Ambassador,

that voice belongs to an Asari Matriarch named Benezia.", after that, everyone started

staring at me again, and that one I get. "Uh, Ross Cohen, can i call you Ross, umm, how do

you know that?" asked Ash from behind. "if you all must know, Matriarch Benezia was the

one who helped me master my biotics, she was my mentor." I complied. "And from what I

know about Reapers, they are a race of synthetic machines dedicated to wiping out all

organic life every 50,000 years, then they vanish. Apparently they are the reason for the

disappearance Protheans." I think you know where this is going, after all this is a chronicle

of my adventures, not a book. "ok that's it, how the hell do you know all this Cohen. I bet

you're working with Saren and the geth, only a partner in crime would know-" at that point I

snapped, and the next thing I knew, Udina in my fist, and punching upside the face like a

madman. Everyone else primed their guns on the back of my skull, but I didn't care, I hated

Udina both in game and real life, the difference between the two scenarios, I can beat the

crap out of him. "Listen to me Udina, i'm not your enemy, i'm willing to do anything to bring

these to to justice, my past doesn't define me now, so stop throwing accusations at me and

look at the bigger picture." I yelled furiously. For a moment everyone was silent, it didn't

even sound like anyone was breathing, that's how high the tension was. "Ok fine, i'm sorry,

now could you let go of me so I could show the evidence to the Council?" Udina said,

breaking the silence. "Ok, good" I complied and let go of Udina's collar. "You guys can go

deliver the evidence, I'm gonna-" i said before Shepard interrupted me, "oh no, you're

coming with us, the council will want a word with you, after all you did blow up a club."

"_Crap" _I thought to myself. _"This can't be good"_

_**Citadel Tower, Citadel.**_

"_**E**__den Prime was a major victory, the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding _

_the Conduit." "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." _The audio log cuts off

there. "You wanted proof, there it is" Udina said with that smartass tone of his, I should have

just shot him in the Face, but then that would've put me in a bad position. " This evidence is

irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status, and all efforts will be

made to bring him to answer for his crimes." The Turian Councilor said, but before the

Asari Councilor could reply, I spoke up. "Councilor, Matriarch Benezia was also working

with Saren, do you have any idea why?" The Asari Councilor was to be hearing that from an

"unknow", but I chalked it up as another win, tally says, Ross: 2, Idiot Politics: 0. :No I don't,

all I know is that she is a powerful biotic, and has many followers-" I interrupted. "Most of her

followers, I Trained under Matriarch Benezia." The Council was even more shocked to hear

a human say THAT, I love knowing everything. "So you would know how she works,

interesting. And you said you trained under her?" asked the Salarian councilor. I Charged

up my biotics and made the as big and black and gold as possible, and this time everyone

stared at me in awe. "Well you are just full of surprises aren't you human" said the Turian

councilor. "I on the other hand, am more interested in the Reapers, , what do you

know about them?" asked the Salarian councilor. "More than i'd like to know, I even know

where the Conduit is, it's on Ilos." And that was the icing on the cake, everyone, and I mean

everyone, froze with shocked, and I think Wrex punched himself in the face. "Il-Ilos, how do

you know that, what the hell are you?" yelled Ashley when she tried to run me down before

Garrus and Shepard grabbed her. "you want to know the truth, i'll give you the truth." I told

them everything, the accusation, the recruitment into the N7 program, knowing what was

going to happen, but that just made everyone even more hysterical, and Ash nearly shot her

in the head. "Based on everything you've said, I guess we have no choice but to believe

you, but does that mean you know everything about the Reapers." said Garrus. "Yes, first

off, I think the council has something to do for Shepard." I said. Everyone else looked

confused, but the Council knew what I was talking about, but what came next, came as a

surprise. "Commander Shepard, Ross Cohen, step forward." said the Asari Councilor. Me

and Shepard turned towards each other and nodded. We walked towards the platform, and

then it happened: People started gathering around,humans,turians, asari, and salarian

alike. "It is the decision of the Council that you two be granted all the powers and the

privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. Spectres are

not trained, but chosen, forged in the fires of services and battle, those whose actions

elevate them the rank and fire. Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of

courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council,

instruments of our will. Spectres bear a great burden. They are the protectors of galactic

peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold". I

couldn't believe it myself: I was one of the first human Spectres. "You two are the first

human Spectres, Commander, this is a great accomplishment for both you and your

species." the Council concluded. "It is an honor, Councilor." said Shepard. "No, it is a

privilege, and we have earned it." I replied. Shepard then gave me a look of respect,

"Cohen, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." "Agreed Shepard."

**WRITER'S NOTES- Aww yeah, Ross is a Spectre, and he's revealed his origins to the Council and the team, but will this completely change the way the story is told? Also, for any confusion with Ash, she hates my SI because he had info that could benefit mankind, but he shared it with the Council races AND Humanity, you know because she'd racist.**


	9. The Other Shepard

**Writer's Notes- I hate writer's block so much, but I finally wrote the next chapter. So the team knows where Ross came from, Ash hates him for some reason(probably thinks he's holding something back), and now he's a Spectre. Let's see how this works out.**

**Comm Room, Normandy, Heading to Therum**

After we boarded the Normandy, I got settled in on Deck 3, but there was an added bonus. SInce I had been made a Spectre along side Shepard, Anderson contacted Alliance Command to talk to Hackett, who then appointed me as the XO of the SSV Normandy, that was new. I'm seriously screwing with everything in the Mass Effect universe, most of the time it's unintentional, but it seems like I can't stop it.

Anyway, when Shepard made the announcement in the comm room, everyone was skeptical at first, but they got used to it, Shepard didn't mind at all, and then there was Ash.

"WHAT, Hackett named you second-in-command, this is bullshit!" she shouted, she kinda

sounded like a banshee.

"Calm down Williams, if this is matter of whether he's qualified-" Shepard said before Ash interrupted her.

"It's not that Shepard, it's the fact that he knows everything about us, and he claims to be from some other world or time, what if he's a spy?" See I knew this would be coming, obviously someone skeptical of my story, especially Ash, she's a racist.

"How else would I know about the Conduit Ash, or the fact I have evidence that the Reapers actually exist, like the Council said _no one else has seen or found any evidence of their existence?" _I said in the voice of the Asari Councilor.

"How the hell did I do tha- nevermind, what i'm trying to say is try to give me the benefit of the doubt." I suggested. Everyone then looked at Ash, except me, I was trying to figure out how the hell I was able to change my voice without the use of technology, none of this still made any sense.

"Ok fine, now say you're telling the truth, what are we going to be expecting on Therum?"she said.

"We'll be expecting high Geth activity, and once we reach the ruins, Liara T'Soni will be trapped inside of a Prothean security field. After we rescue her from that, a Krogan Battlemaster will come and try to kill us to get her, under the work of Saren."

Everyone just stared in disbelief, like usual, can't blame them though, if I was in Shepherds' position, I would've committed the person who said all that to a mental institute. Finally, Shepard broke the silence, "How do we actually prove that you're telling the truth?" she said.

" Go down without me if you don't believe me, see for yourself, besides, the XO needs to handle the ship while you're gone." I replied.

"Deal. Everyone, you're dismissed". Everyone got up and walked out, except me and Shepard. "I hate that girl Shepard", I said.

"She just doesn't trust you Ross thats it, hell I didn't trust you at first, especially since you snuck off from Chora's Den, I thought you were gonna kill Tali."

"Shepard with all due respect, the reason she distrusts me is because shes racist, and she thinks i'm spying on you guys, but i'm not."

"Look, just, stay away from her for now then ok?" I just rolled my eyes and left the room.

I went to the cockpit to talk to Joker, so I can see what his opinion of me was. "Hey you must be the new XO, honestly, thought you'd be older."

That reminds me, I may be 22, but for some reason my aging process has slowed down, I barely look 20.

"I get that a lot Joker, now if i'm going to be the XO of the Normandy, I need to get to know my crew." And that's the first right thing i've done since joining the team, because Joker got the "defensive look" on his face.

"Ok, I see where this is going, you did a background check on me didn't you? Well i'll tell you the same thing I did the Captain and Shepard." said Joker, he had no idea where I was from so I just did everything Shepard did.

"You didn't know, aw crap. OK i've got Vrolik's Syndrome, brittle bone disease, my legs never developed properly so they're basically hollow." I sat down in the co-pilot seat and listened to Joker's story, I always did love to hear how the sickly little kid managed to make it to the top of his class in flight school.

"Ha, all that talk and no bite,of course you're gonna make it to the top" I said. "Yeah, some things never change, no matter way you go some one's gonna criticize you" The conversation went on for a while until Joker noticed we were nearing Therum.

"SHepard, we are approaching Therum, grab your team and get to the Mako."

"Got it Joker. Ash, Wrex, we're heading out." said Shepard over the intercom I was disappointed, I actually like the mission to rescue Liara, but under the circumstances, I had to stay behind for now.

"Joker i'm going to talk to the others, then i'm gonna work on my applying weapon mods." I said. "Ok bye." I got up and headed down to the Engine room, I thought it was time to talk to Tali.

_**Unknown Location**_

There was a table, 5 people were sitting at it, clouded in shadows while watching over a man with black and gold eyes.**"**HE took a hell of a risk telling them who he really is, honestly I thought they would've arrested him." said a mysterious voice. "They wouldn't do that, they need him, and they realized it when he presented evidence that the Reapers exist, so I say he did the right thing. But what concerns me is the girl, the one they call Ashley." "Ah yes, the human racist, she doesn't trust him, that doesn't bode well. What do you suggest we do?"

**Writer's Notes-Sorry don't mean to interrupt here, yeah I know I should be descriptive with these characters, but they, like Ross in Mass Effect, are unknown, so please no bad reviews about how this part is poorly done,OK?**

"Well, in the world he's currently in, either this girl, or the one they call Kaiden dies at one point, so we make sure that she dies when the situation arises."

"Yes, it's the only way to ensure his safety. He's already changed the story he made, why can't we do it, he wouldn't notice. The Man of Twilight mustn't die, if he does, all of existence will cease to exist."

Then one voice started to laugh, maniacally, "Bye bye, little fly."

**Engine Room, Normandy**

"Ross, this ship is amazing, and the design is unique, but mostly intrigues me is the drive core, it's enormous." said Tali as I walked towards her. " Yeah, I'm surprised they managed to fit the drive core of that size into a ship this small." I replied.

"I'm starting to understand why you humans have been so successful. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced."

"From what i've heard, the Normandy is a prototype, cutting edge technology." I said.

"A month ago I was patching a makeshift fuel line into a converted tug ship in the flotilla. Now i'm standing on one of the most advanced warships in Citadel space." she replied

"The technology from this ship could benefit the flotilla, _if_, it were to somehow find it's way into the hands of a quarian working with someone who happened to be the ships' XO." I said while I took out a data disk and held it out to Tali.

"Keelah, Ross how did you get the data on the ship?" she asked. I took out a small black device that shoots surveillance on the ships.

"I used this to have tiny drones scan the ship, just the schematics data on the weapons system, I wanna help your people in anyway possible." I replied. Tali just stood there, dumbstruck, unable to answer.

"You're willing to put yourself at risk to help my people?" Tali finally said, I nodded and she took the disc, which I responded with a "shhhh". Then she nodded, and then I hugged her.

"Thank you for trusting me Tali." I said, then I started to walk away when my head started to scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHH" I shouted as blood started to come out of my ears and nose, and then I fell on the ground and started to twitch. "Ross, what's wrong, Ross stay with me." I heard Tali speak, but it was distorted, then everything went black.

When I woke up, I noticed my surroundings have changed. I was in a hospital, lying on a bed. At first, I thought I was back in my own world, but then I noticed the omni-tools, so thank god, I didn't want to kill anyone to get out. I got up, noticed that I wasn't in anymore pain, in fact I was as fit as a fiddle.

I walked around, trying to talk to someone, but everyone ignored me, like I was a ghost. I continued to walk around, but then everything got quiet, everyone disappeared, then I heard screaming.

I slowly walked towards the room, and I peeked in to see a woman giving birth. 2 minutes later, she was done.

"It's a boy, ." said the doctor. Now that shocked the shit out of me. _" ?! That's Shepards' Mom, but my Shepard is a girl, why is the baby a boy?" _

I thought to myself, not like I can actually say anything.

"Sam, Sam come see your brother" Shepards mom said, then I turned around and saw what I can assume is Shepards dad, and little Sam Shepard herself. Then all of a sudden, everything went black, but not before I yelled," WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

**Writer's Notes-That's right, Shepard has a brother, and she doesn't remember anything about him, but even Ross can't explain this one, even though Shepard had visions of the , how is Ross gonna hide the fact that he stole info on the Normandy, and gave it to the Quarians? Well i'm not gonna tell you right now because i'm a dick. :3**


	10. Noveria part 1

**Writer's Notes- I'm surprised that i've made it this far in the story, honestly I thought you'd all hate it and i'd go cry in the corner.(Ignore that ) So, Ross's story continues as this chapter reflects the mission on Noveria.**

**Med Bay, Normandy**

The next thing I remember was jumping back to life on a bed in the Med Bay, and my head started screaming again, except it was without the blood coming out of my ears and nose part. "So SHepard has a brother, I can't believe it I heard the door open, and I saw Shepard and walk in.

"Ross, you're awake, how are you feeling?" asked Shepard. I slowly got up and lurched over like I was about to vomit.

"Yeah Shepard i'm fine, I feel like a nuke went off in my head, my body feels like it's been stabbed repeat- nevermind that one, so you must be , Ross Cohen nice to meet you." I said with a smile while shaking her hand, seriously usually meeting new people usually ends up bad for me, but i'm getting off topic.

"Nice to meet you Ross, especially since you're the new XO of the Normandy."said Chakwas.

"Thank you, so how bad were my injuries?" I asked.

"Well that's what worries me, you were bleeding out of your ears and nose, but I found no signs of internal bleeding from any of your major organs, or your brain, plus your brain activity was off the charts." she said.

"Wait how high was my brain activity?"

"Higher than than Shepards' when she was exposed to the Prothean beacon, which you should know based on what Shepard told me." I looked at SHepard, but she just shrugged, then I looked back at .

"Am I going to be ok Doctor?" I asked

"Yes you should be fine, but if you ever feel any dizziness, headaches or any pain at all I'll prescribe some pain killers." she said, then I got up and walked out of the Med bay with a sore leg, as did Shepard, just without the sore leg, just you know being specific.

"So Shepard, are you ready to apologize for ever doubting me and my knowledge." I said with a smug look. Shepard looked defeated, unwilling to admit that she was wrong, didn't feel as good as seeing the look on Ash's face later on.

"Ok, i'm sorry, it's just that, not everybody trusts you. You show up with all this info and talk about coming from another world, it sounds less than truthful." She said

"Good point, but suspecting that i'm working for an enemy of the Alliance without evidence is even less believable. I can't make you guys believe it, but I know what my story is, remember that." I replied with a serious one.

"Ok, and with that, I guess you're allowed to come on the next mission, we're heading to Noveria to bring Matriarch Benezia to justice."

"Oh Matriarch Benezia, yeah, thats' great." I said in a solemn. Shepard noticed and for some odd reason gave me a hug.

"Look, I know shes was your mentor, maybe even your mother in this world, but she's an enemy of the Citadel now, she needs to be brought in" she said

I nodded, she patted me on the back, and left the room. I felt really happy, I was on a team again, everyone cared above me(let's pretend Ash doesn't exist right now) and I get to shoot people, what's not to love, I love being a gamer.

**Noveria**

We landed on Noveria a few hours later, Shepard took me, Liara and Tali with her, which made sense, yet I also felt bad that i'm about to watch her cry, yet awkward for me because and depressing because everyone else is going to see ME cry, don't laugh. We filed into the airlock and while waiting for the door to open, I started up a conversation with Liara.

"Nice to meet you Liara, Benezia has told me so much about you." I said trying to desperately trying to start up a conversation.

"You knew my mother?" SHe asked.

"She was my mentor Liara, she taught me how to manipulate my unusual black and gold biotics." Then I showed her my biotics.

"Amazing, what causes your biotics to turn that color?" "They've always been this color. Never could figure out why they're like this." I replied

"Ok you two you can discuss Ross's weird biotics later, but right now we gotta find Benezia,she's not the person she was anymore, she needs to be stopped." said Garrus. Me and Liara looked at each other, we both had a relationship with Benezia: Liara was her daughter and I was her student, and we knew that this would interfere with the mission. The door opened and I was met with a blast of cold air.

"Holy shit it's cold out here, colder than I thought It would be." I complained. "Ross, you're a N7 graduate, you survived harsh conditions on distant planets, how could you be that cold already?" asked Shepard "Shepard my body is meant for surviving extreme heat, not cold." I yelled back. We reached the checkpoint, only to be stopped by Captain Matsuo.

"That's close enough" Matsuo told us, I shot her an angry look, like that did anything

"Is there something wrong officer?" asked Shepard. "You better hope there isn't" Replied Stirlings.

Shepard looked at me, so whispered in her ear what was going to happen, then we followed it to the point.

"We're Spectres. My name is Shepard,and this is my XO Ross Cohen." said Sam in a peaceful tone, I gave her the thumb sup. "We will need to confirm that. Also, I must advise you that weapons are not permitted on Noveria" She said dryly, so I slowly reached for my machete. "Stirling, secure their weapons." As Stirling walked toward me, I pulled my machete out and held it to her throat.

"It's our rule to keep our guns." I said in a low tone, the everyone drew their weapons.

"Just try and shoot me and i'll cut her throat." I warned. Then Shepard put her assault rifle down told us to put our weapons down. "Fine Shepard, as long as they do as well." I complied, just as the intercom came on.

"_Captain Matsuo, stand down. We confirmed their identities, Spectres are allowed to carry weapons." _She said over the comm.

Matsuo and her team eased up on her guns, and let us through.

"You may proceed Spectres. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational. Parasini will meet you upstairs." she growled. I looked at Stirling,

"Watch yourself kid." she said with a slight bit of fear. We walked out of the docking bay and we were met Gianna Parasini, who greeted us with glee. We told her about Benezia, so she told the Administrator that Shepard needs to talk to her.

"OK, go right in Shepard, but without your friend here." Gianna pointed at me.

"Wait why?" I asked. "My boss doesn't like the idea of having two Spectres in his office, so you'll need to stay out here." she replied, I looked at Shepard and urged her to go on, so she took the rest of the team with her.

"Ok Ross listen to me, Shepard will be in there for awhile. If you want a garage pass talk to Lorik Qui'in, he's a manager of the Synthetic Insights Noveria branch." "What do you want me to do?" I Asked. "He has evidence against my boss Anoleis that proves he's corrupt, you help him and i'll get you a garage pass." she offered, so I jumped at the idea. "I'm in, he's at Port Hanshan right." I said, and got a look of surprise on her face, I really got to stop doing that. "Right, just head there and talk to him about the evidence." I nodded and headed off for Port Hanshan.

When I got off the elevator, I was shocked to see that the whole placed was modeled over** Verdant:a nightclub owned and operated by Oliver Queen in the show Arrow. **The club one of my favorite songs: Love Somebody by Maroon 5, I really wanted to dance, but I had to remember, mission first, dancing after the Reapers.I looked around and I spotted Lorik Qui'in drinking at the bar.

"Are you Lorik Qui'in?" I asked. "Ah, you're the one Parasini sent, you look like you're capable." he said as he shook my hand. He put down his glass and laid out the details: How Anoleis illegally paid Noveria security to ransack his office for the evidence, how he accused Lorik of being corrupt himself, the works.

"So I get you the evidence, you'll give me and my team a garage pass to Peak 25. Seems like a fair trade,deal." I said as I shook his hand, then I as I left he added something else.

" Oh Cohen, be careful I hear they hired some Cerberus guys to track down some guy with black and gold biotics." Why Cerberus was on Noveria gave me both shock and realization. Eventually the Illusive Man was going to hear about someone like me, then kidnap, experiment and ultimately kill me, but I didn't think it would be this soon, guess it's time to send a message.

I made my way over to the elevator and rode up to Synthetic Insights. Just as I remember, there were two guards at the door, so I persuaded them to go away, with a little charm, and couple hundred credits, however that didn't stop the others from shooting at me.

"Hold the Line. I will destroy you." Thats all they would say, I swear the A.I NPCs in the game had more personality than these guys. Anyway, I threw myself behind the wall of the staircase and made my way up to the next floor, I took out my Mantis and sniped the guards off one by one, and after that, I went straight to Loriks' office and downloaded the evidence. On my way down, I found the next wave of ERCS guards, accompanied by Stirling, and 4 Cerberus troops.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here Cohen." she said dryly. "Do you intend on making me leave?" I asked.

"Leave? Do you really think i'm gonna let you walk out? Uh-uh. Do you know what we did to cop killers on my home?" she replied

"How about I show you." I threw my cloak on and charged at Stirling with my machete, and I slit her throat.

"That's what I do to cops who abandon what they believe in,bitch." I snarled. As soon as she hit the ground, the Cerberus troops started unloading into the rest of them, then I found myself in an old-fashioned standoff.

"I'm going to ask you this, and i'm going to ask this once, what does Cerberus want with me?" I asked. One of the Cerberus troops pulled out a holo player and out pops:The Illusive Man.

" , pleasure to make your acquaintance, i'm the Illusive Man." he greeted "warmly"

"Cut the pleasantries, what do you want from me? Capture me, torture me, experiment on me so you can expand your own cause." I asked violently. "Oh Cohen, you insult me, everything I do is to strengthen humanity, no matter what, that's why I need your biotic powers." 

"Funny, I don't even know how to use my biotics completely, what makes you think you'll figure out how to use them"

THe Illusive Man just stood there pacing back and forth, smoking on his cigarette, looking ever so smug (ok that's it he's going down after ME2).

"I'll find a way Cohen, now all we need is your cooperation, what do you say." he asked ever so smugly.

"I say, fuck that, fuck you, and-" I charged towards the troops and blew their heads off with my N7 crusader, which I nicknamed _AQUA,_ representing my favorite character from Kingdom Hearts(I know it doesn't have anything to do with this, I just like saying talking about myself, no one really pays atten-what was I talking about, Oh yeah)

"-And fuck everything you stand for, I'm coming for you, that's a promise," and with that I crushed the holoplayer and headed down to hand the evidence over to Gianna.

**Writer's Notes-Ok I will admit this chapter will suck at some point, I will be getting bad reviews, but I don't care, hit me with your best shot.(Ok the truth i'm really just trying to give you something to read, the fact that you guys have read my story means alot to me, thank you :) **


	11. Noveria pt 2

**Writer's Notes-I really hate being sick,so i'm basically bed ridden while writing this chapter, so don't give me crap, k? :) Anyway, Ross,Shepard and the team make their way out to Peak 15, and a big change to the story occurs. **

**Anoleis's Office,Noveria**

"This is an outrage! I'll see that you never work in this sector again." yelled Anoleis as Gianna dragged him out of his office. "Yeah, Yeah get a move one." said Gianna

"You, Shepard, Cohen, I demand one of you place this bitch under arrest." You gotta love the arrogant ones, they always think they got everyone in their pocket.

"No thanks ANoleis, considering i'm the one who got you arrested." I said before flipping him off.

"You have the right to remain silent. I wish to god you would exercise it." Gianna looked back at us and threw me the garage pass.

"See you round the Galaxy Cohen, I owe you a beer, you too Shepard." Shepard then looked at me with suspicion.

"Ross, exactly how did you get this so called information to incriminate Anoleis, because I swear I heard gunfire." asked Shepard as she crossed her arms.

"Doesn't matter, we have the garage pass, let's head out to Peak 15." I threw the garage pass at Shepard, so that she could see it was legit, and we headed out, and that's where it went to hell, not because of the firefight in the garage, it was because of the ride to Peak 15.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled,because the way Shepard drove made me feel like we were about to fall off the cliff, so I grabbed onto Liara for emotional support.

"Ross calm down, we're almost there" said Shepard, but I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my bitch screaming. When we finally stopped, I ran out of the Mako and started vomiting, I get extreme motion sickness, and this by far was the 3rd worst at the time, the next 2 would come later on, but I'm wasting your time.

"Geez Ross, I thought you would've had a stronger stomach than that." said Garrus. "Aww, shut up Garrus, can we please get this over with?" Shepard and Garrus had to drag me into the building by my legs, and when I finally got on my feet, I had problems standing up, then everything started to get hazy, then I passed out. When I came to, I was hidden in a corner in the garage, now overflooded with Rachni.

"God damnit, they left me behind. This is getting to a point where I have to avoid everyone, including Tali,please god don't let me avoid a chance to be with her." I begged, then I slapped myself a couple of times to get focused. I snuck around the Rachni, and made my way up to the V.I core room.

"Hello there, what brings you to Peak 15?" asked Mira. "I'm here looking for Matriarch Benezia, have you seen her? Also, have you seen a Turian, an Asari, and another human walking through here?" I asked. "Yes I have, the human you may refer to as "Shepard" repaired my core and left not too long ago heading towards the Rift Station." At least I know i'm not far behind.

"Thank you Mira. Now if I may ask you something, may I copy your V.I program, I plan on buying a ship in the next few months, but I can't afford a crew." I asked, and I might regret this decision later on down the line, but I'm going to play it out.

"That would be acceptable, open your omni tool and I will place a copy of myself into it." She said, as she downloaded herself into my omni tool. "Thank you Mira, I look forward to working with you in the future." I said, then I made my way to the tram station and headed toward the Rift Station. I kinda felt left out, Shepard did everything she was supposed to do, cure the disease, kill the asari working for indoctrinated Benezia, the whole thing, but even with those problems removed, I wouldn't be able to catch up with the team, unless I go through the restricted section. So I tried hacking the turrets so they'd shut off, but I screwed up and had them chasing me all over the place until I ran through the door, why does god hate me.

I finally reached the room where Benezia was in to see Shepard had begun confronting her.

"What could I say Mother? That you're insane, evil? Should I explain how to kill you, WHat could I say?" said Liara. "Say nothing Liara, because she isn't who you think she is, Benezia please let me help you, you're indoctrinated." I begged, but she didn't budge, but I'm sure as hell not gonna let her die.

"Ah, Ross Cohen, my young disciple, ironic isn't it? My greatest student and my loving daughter have come to kill me, but you will fail. Have you faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have." she replied

"There's a first time for everything, Benezia. Hit me with your best shot." I drew my machete and charge my biotics into it. Benezia still had that cold look on her face, this wasn't Benezia, now I truly understand that, I will save you Benezia, that is a promise.

"I can't believe you'd kill your own daughter and your best student." said Shepard. "I know I should have been stricter with them."

SHe threw a stasis at us, but I sliced through it with my blade. Benezia ran into that little room, as the Asari commandos and Geth poured in.

"Garrus, hold my sniper and assault rifle, my machete will be fine." I threw my guns at him, except for _AQUA(my N7 Crusader gun I nicknamed, also, no there wasn't a better name for my gun). _

"Got it. Oh and Ross," I turned to Garrus before I started charging towards Benezia, "Don't do something stupid." he said. "Wouldn't dream of it Garrus." I charged up to the platform, where I was met with a barrage of biotic attacks, which I deflected with my enhanced machete.

"Benezia stop, i'm trying to help, I can save you from Sovereign's control." I yelled. "No, you can't, Sovereign is invincible, just as the rest of the Reapers are. You cannot stop their coming it is inevitable." she replied, as she kept throwing bolts at me.

"Benezia, that's not true, they can be defeated, that's just indoctrination need to work together. I've convinced the Council that the Reapers exist.. Please, let me-" when I grabbed her arm, my biotics started flowing through my arm and into her, my arm was on fire and I started to scream. My eyes began to glow black and gold again, and then I uttered the one phrase I thought I would never utter: "ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL", then everything went black, _again_, jeez this is starting to become redundant.

When I came to, I noticed my surroundings were unusual. I was in what appeared to be a forest that seemed to go on forever, and all the trees were black. When I thought about it I recalled the nightmares Shepard had in ME3, and I realized I was in Matriarch Benezia's mind.

"Man this feels creepy, I feel like something's about to creep up on me. BENEZIA, BENEZIA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" i yelled as loud as I could, but to no avail. I started walking through the forest, trying to find any signs of Benezia, maybe I could find the source of the indoctrination and kill it. After walking for what felt like hours, I found Benezia bound to a tree.

"Benezia, are you ok?" I asked, but she didn't respond, she was knocked out. I tried to rip the branches off, but they were like sharpened tempered steel, nearly impossible to break, but then I heard something of a whisper behind me. I turned around and saw- Matriarch Benezia, at least I think it was, this one's eyes were black.

"_Human, why do you persist? Your cycle is coming to an end, and yet you fight back. You even risk your life to save the life of someone you care, but it won't make a difference, why bother." _ said a voice I recognized all too well: Harbinger. "Honestly I thought I would be talking to Sovereign, but i'll settle for the leader of the Reaper fleet. I care because I do, there's no reason. I don't to explain to you why I do what I do, you'll never understand, you're a machine, i'm a human, we're better than you.

Harbinger started walking towards me, slowly, oh god why don't you hurry up.

"_We are the Harbinger of your salvation" _he said in that dark tone. I tried moving my arms but I couldn't, I was stuck, more specifically, my mind was being overpowered. 'He' Picked me up by the throat and started to crush my throat.

"_You can not stop us, __**their**__ efforts were in vain, your being here is merely delaying the harvest. Why do you persist?" _He asked, then I grabbed his head and what happened next apparently came natural: I broke into Harbinger's mind. "Because we don't want to be harvested, DON'T YOU GET IT?!."

I grabbed his head and images started to flood into my head. I saw different race from different cycles, Oravores, Thoi'han, Zeiophi, their extinction, I gained knowledge on how these races developed technology, and much more, then I flashed to an black empty void. I couldn't see anything except for this far off light in the distance then everything flashed back to the forest. Then the next thing I knew, Harbinger was gone and we were alone.

"Whoa, that was intense. What did Harbinger mean by _they_,could it be the ones who brought me here?" I asked myself, then I remembered Benezia was still stuck in the tree. I ran towards her, and suddenly my left arm began to glow, along with my black and gold tatto- WAIT WHAT!?

"What the hell, where did these come from?" THe tattoos on my arm looked like black and gold thorns, and they were moving. THen My arm started acting on its own, and blew away the vines around Benezia like they were smoke. Benezia then hit the ground and vanished, with a blinding flash of light.

Next thing I noticed, I was on Noveria again, laying beside Benezia.

"Benezia, are you ok?" I asked, hoping she would respond. For a moment she did nothing, then she started to stir, and eventually she got up.

"Ha, Benezia you're ok" I shouted with Glee.

"Ross, what happened, am I free?" she asked. "Damn right you're free, looks like the Reaper indoctrination can be beaten" Shepard charged into the room, ready to shoot someone. "Hold it right there Benezia."

"WAIT SHEPARD, DON'T SHOOT, she's free from Sovereign's control." I said, trying to get Shepard to put her gun down.

"Wait, who the hell is Sovereign, and how can you be sure she's not going to kill us again." said Liara, with that look of hate in rage in their eyes, kinda like this.

"Because I got rid of it, I can purge anyone who has been indoctrinated by the Reapers. I can't explain, but I learned it when I joined minds with Benezia, then I linked my mind with a Reaper, so I can reverse the process." I replied, hoping they'd believe me.

"Shepard maybe he's telling the truth." said Garrus, Shepard looked at Garrus in disbelief. "Garrus, she just tried to kill all four of us, including her own daughter, how are we supposed to believe that she's different now?" I was surprised to hear Shepard react this way, the Sam Shepard I remember was a Earthborn War Hero, and right now she's acting like a Ruthless Renegade, something is bugging her, but what.

"Because we can trust Ross. Everything he has told us is the truth, why lie to us now Shepard, what does he have to gain?" There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Shepard let out a huge sigh and holstered her gun,as did LIara, but she was still angry. I helped Benezia to her feet, then I turned my attention to the Rachni Queen. Now because of my abilities to link minds with one another, I thought I could telepathically communicate with the Rachni Queen, and I was right.

"_No need to use the body of the dead, I can hear your song, it is majestic, and your children's songs are just as magnificent." _I thought. _"You hear our pain, you hear our song? You are unique young human, your song is …. illuminating." _The "conversation" went on for sometime, then I asked the queen the question I absolutely needed an answer to.

"_If I free you, I will require your help in 2 years time. Rachni queen, if I free you, will you join me in when the time comes?"_

"_Yes, we will help your cause when the time comes, thank you child." I_ hit the release switch and let the Rachni Queen go, so sh may have time to prepare for the Reapers, and to solidify a union between the two of us.

"Wait, you're letting the Rachni Queen go? ROss, what good will come from this, what possessed you to free her." asked Liara

"We help others, they help us. I just gave us an ally."

**Writer's Notes-The Rachni Queen is free, and she has an obligation to Ross in the future. Any other ideas any one of you want to incorporate? If so i'm all ears.**


	12. Discussions and Suspicions

**Writer's Notes- Thank you Rebi the Rambler for the "sizable" comment you left, now I see why you're called the Rambler, i'll try my best to write the story a little better. Anyway, the team returns to the Normandy, however, there is some distrust with Ross due to his reckless behavior, especially since he saved Benezia.**

Briefing Room, Normandy

"What the hell is wrong with you Ross? You brought Benezia on board? What if she tries to kill us -" Yelled Ash, like usual.

"Ash calm down. Ross subdued Benezia and and had her restrained, she's not going anywhere." said Shepard,cutting her off.

"Calm down? Shepard why do you keep defending him, he's a flight risk. What makes" said Ash

"A flight risk that captured Benezia alive, who can also save people from indoctrination of the Reapers, and has information that we obviously need." replied Shepard, then Ash just stared at me with a cold look.

"Umm speaking of which how are you able to free people from indoctrination?" asked Kaidan.

"I can't explain it, but whenever I grab or get near someone who's indoctrinated, my biotic energy begins to flow into them, then I faint, awaken in that persons' head in how they view their mind" I said, I wasn't lying, I really don't understand it myself, none of this makes any sense.

"So what happens after you enter their mind?" asked Garrus.

" I see another version of that person, with the voice of a Reaper,and if I kill it that person is free" I replied

"An actual Reaper was controlling Benezia, incredible, I'm surprised it didn't kill you" said Wrex.

"Oh believe me it tried, but I beat it, but it kept saying _Their efforts are in vain_. I think it might have some connection as to why I am here in the first place". The conversation continued on and on for a few more minutes, then we discussed our next course of action

"We need to head to Feros, there's something down there we need to handle." I said

"Right, you mean the recent Geth activity sighted near the Zhu's Hope colony, right?"

"Uh, that and I mean there's something beneath the colony itself, but I'll get to that when we're down there" I complied.

"Alright we have our next assignment, everyone back to your stations." said Shepard, then everyone besides me and Shepard left the room, leaving us to deal with reporting to the council, ugh I hated these parts of the game, and politicians in general.

"Joker, patch us through to the Council," said Shepard. "_Alright SHepard, patching you through." _replied Joker over the comm, then a few second later, the Council appeared.

"Shepard, Cohen, we've read both of your reports regarding the situation on Noveria," said the Asari Councilor

"Situation? It's more of a catastrophe, that man let the Rachni Queen go," said the turian Councilor while pointing at me.

"Councilor, if you are worried that Rachni Queen is a threat than i'm here to tell you she isn't, I believe that she can help sometime in the future." I said.

"I hope so Ross Cohen, otherwise we'll be looking at another Rachni Wars on the horizon." replied the Salarian Councilor.

"Councilors, I assure you we both have this under control," said Shepard. "Good to hear, and it's also good to know that you both were able to catch Benezia alive, so the stories about the "human" among the Asari is true," said the Asari Councilor, then I started to blush (**don't ask, I did something very embarrassing).**

"WHile we're on the subject of Benezia, I must inform you that she was not in control of her actions, for she was indoctrinated by the Reapers in order to bring about the Reaper invasion," The Councilors looked at each other, then back at me, they still doubted the existence of the Reapers, not a big surprise :P

"Even so Cohen, she was involved with Saren and the Geth, she needs to be brought to justice." said the Asari Councilor.

"THen try her as an accessory, have her give testimony against Saren and put her on probation, that why you can keep an eye on her and see if she regresses." I replied.

"That could be acceptable, but we'll have a discussion before we can make an absolute decision." she said. "For now bring Benezia to the Citadel and we'll keep an eye on her while you and your crew continue your search for Saren, Shepard."

"Understood, Shepard out." she said, the the comm went dark. "So Ross, what's this about the human among the Asari." I looked at Shepard and punched her right in the face.

"Don't…. want to… talk about it." I said clutching my fist, when something popped into my head, _"Where the hell am I going to sleep",_ because with the Noveria mission, and before that the vision with Shepard's brother, the only time i've slept this whole time was that blackout from said vision.

I picked Shepard up, dusted her off, then she punched me in the face. "Yeah Shepard I deserved that guessed I deserved that, but we'll get to that later, where am I going to sleep?"

"Huh, guessed we never figured that out. Wait, where did you spend your first night on the ship." she asked.

"On a bed in the Med Bay, I passed out after I started bleeding, remember?" I replied while groaning on. "Right, ok how about you stay with me in the Captain's Quarters until we can get the XO his own room." she suggested, that's when I made one of three dumbest things only a guy would ever say, "You're not hitting on me are you?" I asked SHepard, then everything went black.(**Word to the wise,:don't fuck with T_T)**

Ash's Point of View

I saw Shepard carrying Cohen over her shoulder, heading towards her cabin, and I could tell she'd beaten the crap out of him. "About time Shepard taught him a lesson." I said

"Come on Ash, the guy's not that bad. I mean sure he can be reckless at times, but he's a good guy." said Kaidan.

"Kaidan, we don't know anything about him, for all we know, he could be working with Saren and the Geth, how else would he know about everything that's happened?" I responded, because obviously Cohen must've gotten to him.

"Ash, what if he gets visions like SHepard does, or that he's been spying on Saren and Benezia, there isn't any reason why he would have a vendetta against us." he replied.

"Whatever Kaidan. All I know is, he's hiding something, and i'm going to find out what." I said, because I know it's true.

This guy is hiding something, a man who appears suddenly out of nowhere, gives us information on Saren and the Reapers, and claims to be just from another world, no I don't believe it.

"_Hey Ash, Shepard wanted to have a talk with you, says it's urgent, wouldn't want to keep her waiting." _said Joker over the comm.

"I'm on my way Joker, where's SHepard?"

Ross's Point of View

When I came to all I could see was gray, the environment was like the vision Shepard had when he was communicating with the Leviathan.

"Oh Crap, please don't tell me I lost my sight" I worried while rubbing my eyes.

"You haven't lost your sight, you're unconscious", said a voice, I glanced around but I couldn't see anyone.

"Ok, who said that, and if this is Shepard, i'm sorry for what I said, I don't take jokes very well, i'm very serious" I shouted, and i'm not joking, I don't even take an obvious joke like a joke. Then off in the distance, I saw a figure coming out of the smoke, who turned out to be: Me… makes sense.

"Ok who the hell are you, and why do you look like me?" I asked while I got look at him. He looked exactly like me, at least according to facial, body and weight, the differences in us were his hair, which was long and pitch black, mine was short and brown. Then instead of him wearing my N7 Shadow Infiltrator armor, he was wearing Glass Armor from Skyrim.

"I look like you because I am you Ross, i'm from the future and i'm here to give you a warning" he said as he paced back and forth, and he looked concerned.

"The future? What makes you think i'll believe that?" I responded. He stopped pacing, took off his armor and showed me his black and gold thorn tattoo. "Ok i'm convinced, why are you here."

"To give you a warning, and it won't be the last warning you'll receive from a future self, trust me I know." he said. "Not everyone trusts you on the ship, especially Ash, they don't believe your story."

"Wait what do you mean, I told them the truth." I complied, "I told them how I didn't come from this world, that I woke up in New York with no recollection of-" now that I read it back, I guess I could understand the confusion.

"Oh yeah you really convinced them, grade A dumbass" he said in a smug tone.

"Takes one to know moron. So i'm also guessing my plan to scan the ship or details on the weapon system was a bad idea." I said crossing my arms

"Yes, and i'm here to make sure you don't spend the rest of your life in a prison like we almost did when we were 17." he said playing with his machete

"Can we please get on with this, I'm sick of talking to myself, it's both creepy and annoying." I yelled, I didn't want to be reminded why I was here in the first place.

"Ok, I'll teach you how you'll escape from a future problem, and give you the greatest ride of your life." he said, and he seemed to like this idea, because he had his-oh i'm sorry, my "happy-scary face", trust me It looks creepy.

"Does it involve blowing stuff up with no regard for the arrogance of others who don't and/or won't trust me?" I asked

"Ross, you know me."

**Writer's Notes-Tried my best to write this one a little better, but i'll leave that to you guys, and no matter how bad the comments are, i'm determined to finish this to the end. (Also I forgot to mention that i'll be inserting other elements of games into the tory, and the other three I will write when this one is done, and don't worry, Ross's story doesn't end here(You can tell because of his conversation with his future self)**


	13. Fistful Reunion

**Writer's Notes- It's Spring break, and I intend to take full advantage of it( by that I mean i'm just going to blast my fav music and play ME 3 and write the story's next few chapters), yeah I don't really plan a lot do I? :)**

**Captain's Quarters,Normandy**

The moment I could touch other surroundings I snapped awake. My face still hurts from Shepards' nasty left hook, but other than that I feel normal, no other abrasions, sudden tattoos appearing on my body, no nothing.

"Ross, if you're gonna lead with that you should know what was going to happen", I looked up from my bed and saw Shepard sitting across from me.

"Wasn't trying to hit on you Shepard, I thought you were hitting on me," I responded with agony, I really can't take a punch.

"You're an idiot then, you're lucky 'you're the ships' XO, otherwise I would've thrown you out the airlock," she said

"Why are you such a Renegade Shepard? I've heard great things about you, the Skyllian Blitz, how you survived on Earth before joining the Alliance, I thought you would be a good person," I said with a bit of concern, the Shepard I had wasn't such a renegade bitch.

"Oh I am, it's just that I have strongly mixed feelings for your attitude, actions, and how you speak to others," she said getting up, "Speaking of which, could you try not to act so suspicious around the team, some don't really trust you".

"Oh that can't be good, well guess I gotta develop people skills." I cheered while jumping up from my bed.

"Good to know, c'mon get up were heading to the surface of Feros in 10 minutes'' she said, so I waited till she left the room then placed my armor on and ran down to the cargo deck.

**Landing Deck, Feros**

When we landed on Feros, no one was responding to our hails, not surprising. Shepard, myself,Tali, Wrex walked out of the ship and down the platform, then the cutscene with David Al Talaqani started up.

"We saw your ship. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately." he said, then I said something that pokes a hole in logic

"Uh if you saw us, why didn't you return any of our hails?," I asked.

"He's our leader. He needs your help to prepare for the geth. They're making another push." he responded

"That is… totally not what I asked, I said looking at Shepard, but she just shrugged.

Then out of nowhere, David blows up right in front of my face, the geth were making another attack. "Shit, everyone take cover" shouted Shepard.

We ducked behind the broken walls and crates and started firing off a few rounds at the Geth, and there were a lot more than there was in the game, and what really stood out was the Squadron of Geth Primes.

"Oh shit guys, look at all those primes," I yelled throwing a grenade at the Primes.

"Yeah we see them Ross, do something." shouted Garrus. I couldn't see any structural weaknesses that I could use, or any weak points on the primes armor, but I did see a rocket launcher lying next to a geth corpse.

I ran out just shooting randomly at anything that moved, I picked up the RPG and fired it at the Geth Primes, which wasn't the smartest move because I was right up close, so I took a lot of shrapnel to the face.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt" said Wrex noticing me picking metal out of my face,which seemed rather easily, especially for small shards.

"Yeah yeah make the jokes later, we got a mission to complete." I yelled, I really hate being embarrassed like that.

We walked on, fighting our way through every Geth we could find, which got pretty boring after a few minutes, at least according to me, everyone else was pretty focused, guess it's because i've seen crazier things.

We reached the Zhu's Hope colony 20 minutes later, Shepard told me she was going to talk with the leader of the colony, so I decided to explore the colony. I went to speak with that Salarian vendor,Ledra, and I noticed he had… something weird: a Omni Bow, and mind you this isn't like the one from the Multiplayer game, it was a longbow. I had to bargain for this thing, but in the end, but I got the bow.

"Ross Cohen!" I turned around and noticed two Cerberus troops holding a couple colonists hostages, and these guys looked elite, perfect chance to test out my new bow, and soon I found myself in a standoff.

"I thought the Illusive Man would've learned his lesson by now, i'm not working with him, so fuck off," I said pointing my Omni-Bow at them.

"We're not asking for your approval, we're here to take you whether you like it or not, so we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." one of them said in a distorted voice,and cocked their gun

"That all boys..or girls?" I asked, then I laughed a little but, "If you had any knowledge on me you would've known that I fought off an Thresher Maw raid, there were four of them,I ripped them apart with my bare hands, and I loved it, I was filled with ecstasy,and I would do anything to feel like that again."

"Please, you're gonna risk the lives of a human colony just to make yourself feel good?" he/she said, I don't know I can't tell with the distorted voice, but he/she had a point, that's not who I am.

I didn't know what to do, I just stood there aiming my bow at them, scared to let the string go, I didn't want to risk hitting the colonists.

"So, you can either put your weapon down, surrender peacefully and help humanity stronger, or we kill these colonists, we kill the ones you love and care about, and beat the shit out of you," the other he/she said (I know that is a rich joke area, but come on people this isn't junior high)

So I deactivated my omni bow, dropped my guns, got on my knees and placed my hands behind my head.

"That's what we thought, let them go and string him up," said the other troop. They threw the colonists to the side and started walking towards me, honestly that's the dumbest move someone's ever done, and as soon as they got to me we got in a fight

I punched them both in the face and tackled them both to the ground, but they got up really fast. Then they drew swords, so naturally I had to draw mine. They plunged at me but I jumped in the air and slashed, but they dodged it. All you could hear were the loud chimes of my enhanced machete(you know because I used my biotics to charge it) just to be able to take them both on. Then after about 20 minutes of swordplay, I switched to my biotics

"Alright, eat this you Cerberus assholes," I screamed and threw a shockwave toward them and threw them at the wall, and I put them in stasis to keep them from moving, the only thing I left free was their head.

"I'm going to say this and i'm going to say this once to you two, if you come after me again, or come after anyone else close to me, I swear to god I will rip you in half, slow roast you over a fire, and feed you to a retarded krogan" I screamed, I get that way when my biotics flare up, emotions can be a powerful thing.

Shepard, Tali, and Wrex then came running back to the colony, and they still had their guns and they weren't pointing them at the troops.

"Ross, put them down, you're gonna crush them if you don't stop." shouted Tali

"Tali, these guys are working for Cerberus, they threatened the colonists and tried to kidnap me, and they threatened you guys." I said while my grip on the two troops got tighter, then I realized I made a mistake.

"Oh these are the guys you love and care about ? Well I gotta say, they're not that impressive, especially that sneaky bitch quarian." Okay for all intensive purposes, let's call them Thing 1 and Thing 2, anyway, that set me off. My eyes glowed black and gold again, then I started to crush those Cerberus troops with all my might.

"Say that again, SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU" I roared before Shepard began to charge toward me just about the same time one of the troopers helmets broke off, and I couldn't believe who was underneath:it was Alex, my old teammate.

"Alex, you're alive? What happened to you?" I asked as I welled up with tears in my eyes, she looked horrible,half of her face was covered in second degree burns that seemed to go lower than that.

I dropped my biotics and started to walk towards her, but she threw her sword at me and picked up thing two and flew off, but not before she said, "You, you happened," then she was gone.

"Ross, who the hell was that, and how do you know her?" asked Wrex holstering his gun.

"That was Alex, and i'm pretty sure that other troop was Sally, my old teammates."

**Driving towards ExoGeni headquarters**

"My team and I were on Akuze, investigating an Alliance distress signal, and when we got there, we were overrun by a horde of Thresher Maw." I said with despair in my voice, "She got hit with Thresher Maw acid, and I thought she was dead, along with my other two team members, Sally and Craig."

Everyone just looked at me with pity, except Wrex he was laughing his ass off, but no one said anything, because it's normal for a krogan to laugh at something like that.

"God Ross, that's horrible, and i'm surprised, you recovered from a traumatic experience and to be reminded by years later, it's a lot to deal with," said Tali.

"Thanks Tali, I appreciate it," I replied, and I just tried to go over it all in my head. Why was Alex with Cerberus, why try to capture me, and what did she mean by _You happened._

"Uhh hate to break up story time but we've hit a little snag." said Shepard, and I think I know where this was going.

"Shepard, what's up," I said getting worked up.

"Your old teammate and her partner are coming up behind us, and they brought rocket launchers." she responded.

"Stop the tank, i'll take care of them, Tali i'll need your help." I said, "Shepard can I take her with me?" I asked.

The tank stopped and the hatch opened up, "Good luck Ross" she said, so I grabbed my weapons and Tali and jumped out of the tank and ran towards Sally and Alex.

"So anything I should know about these two old teammates of your's Ross?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're extremely fast, cunning, and strong, never fight in close combat, it's suicide." I replied.

We stopped running when we were about 20 feet away from Alex and Sally, who was now unmasked, but that's no worried me about her. Sally had two robotic legs, which looked like part of her armor (I say that because she wasn't wearing any armor on her legs) and she had cybernetic eyes, kinda like the Illusive Man's.

"See you brought your quarian bitch with you Ross, guess you never could stick with humanity, see that's why we joined Cerberus, they give a damn." said Sally, and I may have forgotten to mention that.

"Sally, Alex before I strangle you two for your stupidity and selfishness towards every other race, just tell me how you survived the Akuze incident?" I asked again.

"How about we just fight instead?" suggested Alex, who then proceeded to throw Cluster grenades at us. We jumped out of the way and threw a shockwave towards them, but I barely moved them 3 feet. I started charging towards them, leaving Tali safely guarded behind my Biotic Shield, where she could shoot without worry.

I drew my machete, did the usual charge up, and once me, ALex and Sally started clashing, we couldn't stop. We were evenly matched, we're equal in speed, skill, you name it, we did know each other. The stalemate broke when ALex punched me in the gut, cheap shot, and it wasn't easy while fighting on a platform outside of the safety of the walls.

"Why not come along with us" they said in unison. "Don't work with terrorists" I said.

Finally the fight ended when I drew my Omni-Bow and shot Alex in the chest, not fatal, just enough to cause her pain, leaving her sister right open, but when I lunged at her, my blade went right through her, it was a decoy.

"Oh no Tali!" I turned my back to noticed her being held at gunpoint(God why does everything have to be such suspense?)

"Let her go Alex, she doesn't have to get involved in this, all of this is between us." I yelled, but she wouldn't budge.

"Oh no sure, she doesn't have to, but you see I want her to, so I can kill the girl you like right in front of your eyes and break you till you're a shell, like the rest of us," she said with a grim tone

"You'll die for that bitch, but not before I break you down to even less than that of who you are now," I roared, then she pushed Tali towards me and I caught her in my arms

"Why did they choose you Ross? What made you so special?" Alex asked as she picked her sister up.

"Who's _They _Alex, are they the ones who brought me here?" I asked pointing my gun at them, "If there's something you're not telling me, you need to say it now."

"From i've heard about you, I don't think you'll want to go home" said Sally weakly, then Alex threw a dagger which pierced my hand, then I turned away for one second and when I look back they were gone.

"You ok Tali, did they hurt you?" I asked

"Yeah i'm fine, although I think my suit is punctured, we need to get back to the ship." she replied.

"Got it, XO Cohen to SSV Normandy, we sustained a possible critical injury, returning to the ship," I reported. Then I picked Tali up, and we started to walk back

"_What the hell happened to you guys?" _I thought

**Writer's Notes-This one's a little underdone, i'll admit, it's just that I think that some missions you can't put yourself into, especially this one, me no likey, so I used the old and tired reunion cliche, maybe a little earlier than expected. Hope I don't disappoint.**


	14. Burden(If you can call it that)

**Med Bay, Normandy**

When we reached the ship, I took myself and Tali immediately to the Med Bay, good thing too, cause that knife that Alex threw at me was laced with…

"Curare? Isn't that some kind of fast acting poison?" I asked with a concerned look.

"Yes -" she said before I interrupted.

" was my father, call me Ross." I requested, just didn't feel right being called MR. She shot me a very humored glare before continuing.

"Ok… Ross, now you're lucky you got here when you could, Curare is a fast acting poison that inhibits the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor from performing its normal functions, which, with this amount in your system could lead to death by asphyxiation."

Wait, I thought that Curare was fast acting, why didn't it kill me, it only takes a few seconds to take effect, why hasn't it affected me? I asked,believe me I know what the effects are. "That I cannot determine without performing an autopsy on you, I say just be glad you have a high resistance to it." she said. For the next hour Chakwas sowed the hole in my hand shut, but my biggest concern for Tali remained.

"Doctor, how's Tali doing? Her suit got punctured." I said

"It did, so I asked Liara to vacate her room so we could sterilize it and she'd have a clean room to repair it," she replied. I asked If I could see her, she said yes, but I needed to sterilize myself to avoid any cross contamination with foreign pathogens.

After 20 _more_ minutes I entered the room and found Tali outside her suit, wearing an Alliance Uniform. When the door shut behind me, she turned to me and I got a good look at her face, unmasked: Her long flowing black hair, her radiant eyes that glowed as bright as the Sun, and the markings on her face only added to her beauty.

"Oh Ross, I didn't see you there" she said with a smile. "Yeah sorry, I have a habit of sneaking up on people, guess that's why my specialty is stealth." I claimed, shooting her a smile.

"Anyway I came to see if you were alright, I know Quarians can get sick very easily if their suits are breached."

"Yes we can, but luckily it was just a knife wound so it isn't that hard to fix. Guess I owe you two favors now" She replied.

"Tali, you don't owe me anything, I just did what a friend would do" I said, trying to seem as nice as I can. Tali looked at me with a confused look, I guess I can't blame her

"You consider me as a friend?" she inquired. "Of course Tali, I have no reason not. Even though we've known each other for a short time, I feel like I can trust you, that's why I gave the disc to you, I help my friends" I said

We talked for about an hour over the basics of a conversation, you know: Where are from, what was your life before this, all of that, but I told her I didn't have the slightest clue other than the fact I was born on another world(Hintity Hint Hint).

"Not being able to remember who you are, that must be pretty upsetting." she said with pity.

"It is, it makes me angry, that's why I yell so much, since I don't know much about myself I feel like I should stay as far away from everyone I meet, especially since the Akuze incident." I replied with a pained expression.

"Well then, why are you talking to me then?" she asked, but I already had an answer for that.

"Because I like you Tali" I said getting up starting to pace back and forth, "I never said I **wouldn't** get close to anyone. When I have friends, I want them to be with me no matter how difficult I am." I stopped and looked back at Tali, who seemed a little shocked.

"Ross, do you like me?" She asked. "Tali I told you that I liked you." I said with confusion, I just told her I did.

"No I mean, do you **"like" **me?" she replied. It took me about a minute to figure out what she meant by that, and when I did I started to blush.

"Uhh well -" "_Ross we have a problem, the colonists are going crazy. Their banging against the door." _said Joker over the comm.

"Crap, i'm on on it Joker. Tali, we'll talk about this later, I gotta go handle this." I quickly said

"Oh, ok then, see you later." she said, then I ran out the door and out of the med bay. I felt bad for leaving Tali like that in the middle of a situation like that, but I've never been in a situation like that where a girl asks me that, oh god what the hell was wrong with me.

10 minutes later

I ran out of the Normandy clutching my N7 Crusader _AQUA(yes I haven't forgotten my guns' nickname)_ in my right hand and my Omni-Bow in my left when I crashed into a couple of the colonists. They started firing wildly at me, but I ducked behind one of the broken support columns. I didn't want to kill them, so I replaced my bullets with plastics ones and laced them with a sleeping drug. I blasted two of them off their feet and knocked them out, yet he other 2 were much difficult, so instead I ran up to them and jabbed one of them in the gut with my elbow and struck the other with an uppercut. They recovered pretty easily and tried to blindside me, but I jumped onto the the wall kicked them both in the head, effectively knocking them out.

Afterwards I ran into the colony to find Sam and Wrex already on the scene, using the anti-Thorian grenades that the Exogeni Scientists developed.

"Shepard, Joker told me about the colonists, what did you guys learn at the ExoGeni base" I asked trying to look like I had no clue.

"We discovered that there's an extremely dangerous being living underneath the colony, called a Thorian. Apparently it has powerful thrall capabilities, hence why the colonists were acting so strange.

"By strange you mean want to fucking blast the shit out of us" I exclaimed, ugh I hate having to try and convince everyone I know nothing, it's starting to kill me

"Right, and it's a good thing you came when you did, ready to hit the Thorian Cohen?" she asked.

"Hell Yeah"

**Tali's Point of View**

I finally finished fixing my suit, but my mind was somewhere else. Why did I just come out like that? Why'd I ask him so quickly, oh Tali what are you going to do with yourself. I heard knocking at the door, followed by the sound of Dr. Chakwas's voice

"Tali, are you almost done, I believe Dr.T'Soni would like her room back" Oh right, forgot I was borrowing the room. I finished putting on my suit and walked out of Liara's room, but Dr. Chakwas stopped me before I could go any further

"Not so fast Tali, I need to make sure that you're not going to get sick again, so i'm going to run a few tests, lie down on the table." she requested

The table was very cold, and that's saying something because i'm wearing an environmental suit. While Chakwas was running her tests, I couldn't help but think about what I said, how could have I been so selfish to think he'd fall for a suit rat like me, at least that's what I thought at first, but I realized that the thought of the question, he started to blush, maybe he does like me, but I have to know for sure.

"Dr. Chakwas, do you notice anything strange about Ross whenever he's near me or at least mentions me?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer. She stopped for a brief moment, possibly so she can articulate my question

"Well, Ross Cohen did have general concern for your well-being, and I also overheard your conversation with him earlier. Tali, it's definite that the man obviously has feelings for." 

So he does like me, but why go to all this trouble, including risking his own military career just to help one person, there was something he hasn't told me, it's time I found out what.

My Point of View

**Walking down towards the THorian**

"Oh god it stinks down hear, it smells like there's a farting contest going on with Peter Griffin and Michael Moore." I groaned on as we ventured deeper into the underground chamber.

"Ross, who-" "It's from this TV show that was on back in the 21st century, trust me it was both terrible and good at the same time."

"Ross, is there anything you don't know" asked Shepard,And it seemed like she wanted to hear something I didn't know, so I threw her a bone.

"Uh yeah, I don't know how to calm down. See I always have to be doing something, otherwise I feel incredibly stupid and unproductive, a direct result of some form of abuse I might add." Actually i'm not joking about, I was a forced shut in for 6 years, my mother was a real bitch who used me and my sister as cash cows, so when I needed guidance I turned towards my video game.

"Well that explains alot, might even explain your unusual violence pattern as well." she added

"Unusual, HA. Shepard, this kids' amount of violence is PERFECT, I say let him be." Wrex inserted himself, yet the conversation didn't go any further than that. After about a few minutes, we finally reached the Thorian, who was even more butt ugly than depicted in the game.

"Holy shit that thing is huge," I exclaimed, I don't think I could be any more descriptive, just imagine the Thorian you'd see in the game, just ten times bigger.

The Thorian begins to pulse and make odd noises, then out pops the Thorian's Asari clone

"Invaders, your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose." it said.

"I resent that, i'll have you know I'm just skin and bones" I said, then I started playing my chest(more specifically my sternum) like a bongo drum, Shepard and Wrex got a look of disgust hearing it, trust me it's not something you want to hear, "And the only thing I see decomposing today is you."

"Watch your tongue human, I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. I t commands you be in awe." she said, now this part annoyed me greatly. I hate anyone who thinks of themselves to be far greater than everything else(Yes that includes Javik, how i'll put up with him in the future, I do not know), even when they're about to die, guess it's time to speak up.

"Oh honey you must be joking, there's only a couple of things that make me feel awed, and one of them is standing right next to me." I said pointing to Shepard.

"Calm down Ross let me do the talking. You gave Saren something, something I need." she said.

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made." Then it droned on and on about flesh in the next cycle and the past cycle, god it felt like being in a Hellraiser movie, except no one's dying, at least not yet. Now before she could make the first move, I decided to act a bit stupid.

"Ok, before you finish that statement, let me just say one little thing."

I took out a camera I had 'conveniently' brought with me, turned it on, and asked Shepard to record the whole thing, she asked why but all I told her was to record, yet look away, then I started to play _Shall Never Surrender, here's a link_

_ watch?v=AfS63KX1Smw_

"I'm gonna fuck you up" I claimed,with an evil grin on my face. I charged my machete with my biotics, and I launched myself towards the Thorian and plunged my blade into it's head. It let out a large groan of pain, then It began to try and shake me off, but to no avail.

"**NO**, how dare you strike the Old Growth, you have no right, KILL THEM ALL." Yelled the Asari as the Thorian Creepers started to stir.

"Shepard, take out the nodes attached to the walls, i'll try to destroy the Thorian's brain." I yelled to SHepard..

"Fine Cohen, but next time, warn me that you're about to do something reckless and impulsive" she said unloading into the Thorian Creeper horde,yet she makes it seem like i'm gonna listen to her.

I slid down the Thorian's rear, dragging my blade with, making a huge gash into it revealing it's brain. I jumped back onto it and plunged my left fist into it, then I thought that would be the end of it, then my tattoo started to glow and move, then they materialized into actual thorns coming out of my fingertips and piercing the THorian's brain.

"**Here we go again: ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL" I said as my eyes turned the usual black and gold.**

I can see death

Decay,Murder, Slaughter, BEtrayal

THe Protheans, tortured, being mangled, twisted, I can feel their pain

"_Please, make the pain stop, stop the pain, STOP THE PAIN" _I Kept thinking, begging for it to end, but it didn't, and what I saw next made the pain even worse.

I saw myself lying on a operating table, so many doctors were cutting me open, draining my blood replacing it with new blood, injecting me with this unknown substance, I could feel everything, I just wanted it to stop.

Suddenly an old man wearing a suit came walking in, examining my body.

_**How's the test subject doing?" he asks**_

"**He's stable,but are you sure about this one, he seems a bit unstable according to his psyche." replies one of the doctors.**

"**That's what makes him unique, his mind is powerful, his emotions are wild and unpredictable. It is simply amazing what gamers are capable of."**

"**Sir if I may? I understand enhancing his systems functions and tolerances, but why swap out his kidneys and blood, it seems unnecessary the head doctor says.**

"**It's for a more… personal experience for him than an improvement."**

Their voices begin to become distorted, everything rushes back to the THorian's lair, then I hear SHepard's voice yelling at me.

"ROSS,GET OFF OF THAT THING," I looked around the place and noticed that Shepard disconnected the nodes, which meant the thing was coming down fast, so I pulled my fist out of the Thorian and jumped toward the platform.I got off just in time to see the Thorian fall.

"Now that's what I call weed whacking" I said, then Shepard pulls me aside, and I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Ross, what the hell were you thinking?That stunt you just pulled costed us the Ciphe-"

"Shepard please calm yourself, I got the Cipher in my head, I can implant it in into your head later, please let's just get the hell out of here."

"*sigh* Alright, you grab the Asari and lets go." she said with grief

I turned and noticed Shiala lying on the ground unconscious, yeah I forgot about her.

**Writer's notes: *sigh* Ok I know I said i'm open to criticism, but people c'mon I shouldn't have to explain the story at certain points, so please bare with me, i'm a noob writer. Anyway, that ends the Feros part of the story, but what does the vision from the Thorian mean for ROss? Well, you think about it and if you want, give me some suggestions to improve the story, see you later. **


	15. Shore Leave Gone Bad pt 1

**Writer's Notes: I believe it's time to hear from Ross's home universe, gotta see what kind of a mess he started up after his transfer. Ah also little note: Time flows differently in different universes, so if you're gonna troll about the time difference, just walk away right now, you're not welcome here.**

**Montclair,New Jersey**

**Police Station**

The building was bustling with activity, phones ringing off the hook, people were scrounging their paperwork, it was complete chaos. There was one huge monitor in the center of the room with a picture of a 17 year old boy with the following underneath:

**Edward Ross Cohen III**

**Age:17**

**Sex:Male**

**Length of disappearance: 6 months**

**Cause of disappearance:Unknown**

"People, come on, it shouldn't be this to find one 17 year old teenager, he's been missing for 6 months, we even had to call in the FBI. WHere the hell could he have gone" yelled a man, he appeared to be the C.O.

"We're trying Captain, but we haven't found a single trace of him, he hasn't used any credit cards,, there haven't been any sightings of him, there's nothing to go on."

That just made the Captain even angrier, then he turned towards a man in sitting at his desk. He walked over and pulled him out of his chair.

"This is all your fault Detective Beck, if you hadn't played that stupid joke in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." he hissed.

"Captain, how was I supposed to know he'd disappear, I thought it would be funny-"

"Funny? FUNNY? You accused the kid of raping someone, what did you think was going to happen, he's a kid how could he figure it out?"

Detective Beck just stood there, mind blank, couldn't say anything, when suddenly FBI agents came swarming in.

"Captain Pepper, we found a lead." said one of the agents.

"What did you find" asked the Captain. Another agents placed a flash drive into the main computer in the center of the building, and images began to flood the computer.

"We discovered that Ross Cohen's disappearance is related to the Multiverse theory, it's not that he's hiding out somewhere, he doesn't exist in this universe anymore."

"Wait Agent Lane, are you saying that-" "Yes, he's in another universe, and I think we figured out how to get to that universe." said Agent Lane. There was a murmur of disbelief throughout the room, dumbstruck by the FBI's startling discovery.

"You're insane to think that makes any sense." yelled the Captain.

"Then how do you explain Ross Cohen's body splitting up into particles and vanishing at the speed of light? Face it Captain Sanders, there's no logic in this situation, if we're gonna find this kid, we gotta listen to Agent Lane,can you put aside your principles for one second to believe that?" Everyone just stood in place, the air, thick with tension, no one dared to speak up. Finally the Captain broke the silence.

"Ok,OK, so how do we reach the kid?" he shot Agent Lane a look of embarrassment.

"We've begun developing a device that creates a bridge between the different universes, however, the device won't be ready for another 2 months,so we need to prepare for what lies in the universe he's in."

Speaking of which, we found this paper lying in the spot where he disappeared." Captain Sanders the handed AGent Lane a piece of paper with a list of numbers and letters on it.

"Let's bring this kid home"

**Captain's Quarters, Normandy**

Ross's Point of View

"GODDAMNIT" I yelled, I was completely raging out, punching holes into the wall, throwing stuff all over the place, all because I couldn't get passed the last level in Resident Evil(Yes they still have it in Mass Effect). I haven't played a videogame in the five years since I got here, and I was good too, yet when I couldn't get passed a certain level, my rage was, well it's like giving the Hulk a huge dose of adrenaline. My rage quickly subsided when Shepard came in and clutched my fist.

"Could you please not destroy our ship with your petty anger towards a game" she said.

"Sorry Shepard, but I haven't played a videogame in a long time and I just wanted to blow off some steam." I said cautiously, because seeing the number of holes in the room, I don't think she would've bought 'playing a harmless game of killing zombies'.

"*sigh* Can you please try to control yourself then? I don't want to put a bullet in your head." she responded, she had a point, guess I could use a little self control.

"Alright Shepard. Anyway, how much longer till we reach the Citadel, I need to have my armor repaired" I said holding up my now damaged armor. The Thorian's acid corroded my armor so badly you couldn't tell it was amor anymore, it looked more like a metal bikini.

"We'll be reaching the Citadel in an hour, and here's a set of light armor you can use until your armor is repaired" she said, but I think she was mocking me, because I swear I could hear a slight giggle, aww man It's good being around others again.

'_Hey Ross, you might wanna get down to Engineering, Tali wanted to talk to you." _said Joker over the comm. I completely forgot about Tali, I left her without answering her question, oh damn I don't know what to do. My heart began to race as I made my way to the elevator, seriously why the hell have I never prepared for this, *Slaps* get it together Ross, you can do this.

I reached the engine room about 5 minutes later. The drive core was pulsing with energy, making it extremely bright, this amount of light could heat a room to 'my' optimal temperature, see to me, normal heat is about 110 degrees F. When Tali noticed me enter the room, it looked like she was jumping for joy (damn why do I make it sound like it's a bad thing?)

"Ross, there you are, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." she said, making me feel like a giant ass. "Wait I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"No Tali, you had the right to think I was avoiding you, my reaction was kinda immature. The thing is, I haven't really had a lot of experience dealing with romance." I said. "Usually most girls wouldn't want to be with a guy like me, hell I didn't think anyone wanted to be around me, thats the main reason I keep to myself."

"Oh, I had no idea, so you never really had childhood?" she asked.

"Nope, like I said, I was a shut in, that's because of my mother, she was a complete manipulating bitch, no child should ever have to say that about their mother Tali." I said coldly.

I explained everything to her, but I think I could explain it better to you, the people(that's right I know you're watching me, I know what you're doing) See, my mother got custody of me, yet she wasn't that good of parent. She would keep me locked in the house almost everyday, she used me as a slave, I even overheard her talking with her boyfriend, talking about her plan to milk money out of me. We never stood in one place for more than a year, because the environment wasn't "normal", but i'm getting ahead of myself.

"Eventually, I decided that no one would miss me if I die, that's why I do dangerously stupid things Tali."

"Wow, you really did have a hard life, but if you can't trust anyone, why would you trust me, a complete stranger and alien" she asked

"Because you're different than the rest of the people i've met, you make me feel like an actual person, not just a tool. When I talk to you, I feel happy again." I said, waiting for Tali to say something,but she did something even better: she hugged me. I was shocked to see that someone like her would want to be with someone like me, I just- I just started to cry and clutched her in my arms, never wanting to let go, and I didn't even care if anyone else was watching.

"Ross, why are you crying?" asked Tali. I looked up at her with the first smile I made since living here.

"I'm crying because I just found something to fight for Tali." I said,trying to keep my tears back, "Oh right, yes." Tali looked confused, I say confused because I couldn't see my eyes were blinding me.

"Yes what?" she asked. "Yes I like you Tali."

**Citadel**

"Ok everyone, we'll meet back at the Normandy in 4 hours. So here are the groups: Ross you're going with Tali, Kaidan with me and Ash, Garrus you go with Liara, and Wrex is by his lonesome" said Shepard. With that we went our separate ways. First off I had to drop off my armor at Kassa Fabrications. I dropped my armor at the counter, and the look on the shop keepers face when he saw the state of my armor was priceless, she was also an Asari, probably should've mentioned that.

"By the goddess what the hell did you do, take a bath in a tub of thresher maw acid?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Nah that was a couple years ago, this time it was a pool, didn't hurt as bad this time." I replied, Tali started laughing, while the Asari looked on in discomfort.

"Umm right, now in addition to your suit repairs, is there any modifications you want to make to this armor?" she asked.

"Actually yes, in fact I have a whole list of modifications I need you to make, but put them in this suit, I want you to make a second set of armor like this." I handed the shopkeeper the list of upgrades, and a suit design, get out your drawing books, you're gonna wanna remember this:

See, its the Nanosuit from Crysis which is black and gold, add in a long black coat, and instead of the helmet, I use a hood. I also added in Ichigo's hollow mask from Bleach, minus the lower half and patterns, and add in one side that's black, one side gold.

"This design is uniques, i've never seen anything like this, it's amazing….. and expensive," she said, then I flashed my credit chit in her face, obviously showing her that money isn't an issue(I may have stolen a couple… million credits during my first month here, I learned a little bit of hacking on the side.) She scanned my credit chit and everything was good to go.

"Ok, your armor sets will be ready in about 3 hours to finish them" she said, and she said it with a straight face, I honestly thought she was joking.

"Wait, 3 hours? That seems a little fast, don't you think?" asked Tali, as I proceeded to point and nod.

"I have a large team of engineers standing by ready to build something, when it's done i'll call you." She said. I nodded and me and Tali walked away, heading towards Ryuusei, gotta take the lady somewhere she likes right.

"Oh my god, Ross you're taking me to Ryusei? I mean when I first made it to the Citadel, I looked on the inside, but I never thought I'd eat here." Tali said with glee, I love making this girl happy.

"Hmmm, never knew, guess you get to see a dream come true then." i replied.

Ross's Universe

6 Months Later

Undisclosed Location

The room was white as snow, in the center stood 100 armed troops, 10 FBI Agents, and the police Captain, standing in front of a large circular portal, with a small device on the platform in front of it.

"Ok people, we don't know what we are going to find on the other side of that gateway, but our goal is clear: Find and Rescue Edward Cohen." said the Captain, "You all volunteered to help rescue this child without knowing what is going to be behind the portal, I admire that, no it's time to see if you have what it takes, everyone ready"

"SIR YES SIR" Everyone yelled as high as they could. Captain Sanders was approached by Detective Beck and Agent Lane.

"You both need to be ready for this, especially you Beck" Sanders said to Beck, who had a look of guilt(he's the one who interrogated Ross, plus he hated him). "Flip the switch",then there was a small humming sound that got louder very fast, then BOOM, a purple vortex opens up.

"Move In"

**Ryuusei,Citadel**

Getting in was very easy, especially when you're a Spectre, so we got a nice seat right next to the fish tank. I had some _zuke_(tuna dipped in soy), while Tali ordered a platter of _bora(Gray Mullet), Ayu(Sweet Fish), and isaki(Grunt, yes Grunt it's a type of sushi)_ but I made sure it was engineered for Dextro aminos.

"Wow Tali, you must really like sushi." i said taking a bite of my zuke. "have you even tried sushi?)

"No, but i'm gonna try it." Tali cheered as she stuffed her face full of raw fish, it was actually kinda cute.

I couldn't believe this, I'm on a date with the greatest Quarian in the entire galaxy, I was on the best team in _said_ Galaxy, and I'm happy, healthy, nothing could ruin this moment, except of course for the giant explosion outside the restaurant.

"What was that?" asked Tali with half a mouth full of fish in her mouth, so I took a picture when she wasn't looking.

"I'll go see, stay here i'll be right back." I Got up and ran out the door towards the cause of the explosion, which people were gathered around. Just then, I heard gunshot,then a thud then everyone started running around pushing each other trying to get away. When things calmed down I got a good look at the the source, which scared the crap out of me: a large team of 21st century soldiers, led by none other than Detective Beck, he was the one who "Tourtured" me, but I couldn't let them see me, so I pull my helmet on(which was the only part of my armor that wasn't damaged.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me"

**Writer's Notes- Yep that's right, the cops have invaded, and they're intent on taking Ross back, but he's not gonna go willingly, let's see how this goes. And seriously, I would appreciate it if someone was willing to do a little art for the story(I know I seem selfish and i'm not offering anything else, it would be nice if said person could do it) BYE BYE :)**


	16. Shore Leave Gone Bad pt 2

**Writer's Notes- The next chapter of the Gamer Chronicles. With a team of troops ready to fight the Citadel, what's to stop an oncoming bloodbath: Ross, who has his vendetta against Beck and the cops who framed him, time for- *laughs* god couldn't even do that with a straight face, serious crap makes me laugh my ass off, let's just see what happens**

**Markets, Citadel**

"*****Photo snapped* Thanks again Commander, i'm gonna hang this in my living room. My wife will love it" said Conrad Verner as he walked away.

"Ugh that guy is so annoying "oh Shepard can I get your autograph and your picture" said Ash angrily.

"Oh c'mon Ash, he's not doing anything wrong, I mean it's not like he's gonna ask me out on a date, then I'd have to knock him" replied Shepard.

"You mean like how you knocked Ross out after he asked you if you were hitting on him"

"Exactly Ash, why the hell did he think I was hitting on him?"

"I don't know, maybe because of the way you offered to share your quarters with him, what'd you think was going to happen?" Kaidan asked, making Shepard break out blushing with embarrassment.

"Well he still shouldn't have said that to his superior officer, even if he is a shadow operative." said SHepard.

"Maybe that's why he never tells the truth about where he's from. Or maybe he's got some dark secret he's keeping from us" said Ash

"Ok Ash you need to work on that paranoia of yours ok? Ross Cohen is no more a threat to us than a bumble bee." replied Shepard, when her omni-tool went off.

"Shepard here" "Shepard it's Tali, we got a problem here in the Wards." said Tali

Shepard took a huge breath and rubbed her temple in stress,while Ash shot her a smug look. "What did Ross do now?" she asked hoping for a good answer.

"Uhh it's not what he did, it's how he's handling the problem" Tali said with concerns.

"Wait what do you mean?" she asked, suddenly there was an explosion, followed by far off gunfire, "uhh Never mind Tali, let's go guys"

**Ross's Point of View,**

Everything just got out of control: Beck and his men shot an Asari in cold blood right in the middle of the Wards, then a few minutes later, C-Sec shows up and orders them to lower their weapons, then one thing led to another, and somehow they barricaded themselves inside the restaurant, with me, Tali, and a couple of C-Sec officers inside with them. Yet somehow I feel like i've been in a worse situation.

"Eat this Beck" I screamed unloading my M-8 Avenger, yet I couldn't hit him, yet somehow he managed to nail me in the arm.

"Wait, Ross you know him?" asked Tali, reloading her pistol.

"Long story Tali, and I don't really feel like talking about it at all, especially right now" I fired back without success again, and before you ask why my aim sucks, I got hit with a flash grenade and it screwed up my eyes, including my enhanced vision from the black and gold eyes.

"Damnit this isn't working, Tali did you call Shepard?" I asked with a bit of worry

"I did, but I don't know how long it's gonna take her to get here." Tali said, then Beck started to shout.

"Hey, you there, the one with the tattoo," he shouted noticing my exposed left arm, " How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say someone has told me about you, and he wouldn't love anything more to see you dead" I replied trying to sound intimidating.

"You have Ed? Where is he, we're hear to bring him home so he can-"

"So he can what?! Face time for a crime he never committed because you thought he hurt your daughter!?" When I got up from cover, I expected to see a look of rage on his face, yet all i saw was a man filled with regret, guess theres a first time for everything.

"No, I know that the kid didn't rape my daughter. We just said that to get back at him for dumping my daughter." he said.

"Wait, what do you mean by you knew, what the hell did you do?" I asked

"The whole thing was a joke, my daughter said that Cohen had dirty pictures of her and he was going to post them all over the school, so we fake the arrest to scare him into getting rid of the photos, I didn't think he'd disappear, it was all a joke" I cringe at that last word: Joke.

"I- it was… a joke? All of it, the head bashing, his father abandoning him, everything?" I tried to fight back my tears, I couldn't give him the hint he was looking right at me,that, I want him to know, I'm the last thing he sees before he dies.

"Yeah, and now you're gonna tell me where he is", before I knew it I was lying on the ground, caught completely off guard, Speaking of which, they shot the officers guarding me.

"No, let me… go you Bosh'tet" shouted Tali as they tied her up, then they dragged me to the center of the restaurant, right on top of the fish tank.

"Ok heres how this is going to work: You're going to tell me where Cohen is, we're going to go get him, and leave the rest of you alone, no one else has to die" he said cocking pistol.

"And If I don't tell you?" I asked, which was responded with Beck and his men pointing down, now I may have unusual biotics, but i'm no Commander Shepard.

"Now, where. Is. Edward Cohen?" I just stayed silent, which made him angry, so he hit me with his pistol. He kept asking me the same thing, and I met him with the same response, which just made him even angrier, but that only meant that he would crank up the pain. Beck stabbed me in the shoulder, then started to twist his finger, but I managed to fight back the pain. Then came the electrical burns from the buildings wiring, the beatings, yet none of it worked.

"You gonna start torturing me yet, or is that all you got?" I chuckled warmly. Beck started, throwing glasses, firing a couple bullets into the air, you know, every typical failed interrogation cliche, "Face it, you have no leverage against me, you have no power here"

"Oh yeah? Bring that bitch over here" he ordered his men who dragged Tali over to him, "You tell me where Edward Cohen is," he cocked his gun and shoved it onto Tali's neck, "Or your friend here is gonna be breathing through a hole in her neck."

"NO, please don't hurt her" I screamed, damnit, I just gave them a weakness, why can't you shut your mouth Ross.

"Ahh music to my ears, now tell me where the kid is, NOW" Beck bared his gun down on Tali's neck.

"I don't know where he is, I just got him off the streets, taught him how to fight, gave him some money and he went his way" I panicked, I didn't know what else to say, now was not the time for this galaxy to find out who I am.

"You're lying!" He says, then hits Tali upside the head a couple of times. She begged him to stop, but considering the enraged look on his face, he wasn't gonna stop,_ and_ something was bothering him, "You helped him off the streets, you gave him a chance, obviously you kept in contact with him."

"Why is finding him such a big deal?' i asked, and with my emotions rising, I had a hard time suppressing my biotics.

"It's the only way to make things right, I need to give him back his life, then my conscience is clear. He needs to go home, he needs his family-"

"Attention terrorists" I look past Beck's leg to see SHepard shouting into her omni-tool, magnified to the sound of speakers, trying to get Beck's attention, "This is Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy, lay down your weapons and stand down or we'll be forced to shoot."

"Everyone open fire, kill those disgusting aliens" that was the last straw. I stopped resisting and let my biotics out, and they flowed like water from a broken dam.

"THank you for the permission Shepard" I grab the two guys holding me back and slammed them to the floor and pushed the rest of them, and Beck, halfway across the room with a shockwave and threw most of them into Stasis.

"Tali go get Shepard, i'll hold them off" I yelled, throwing her shotgun to her,she nodded and ran past Beck and right into Shepard, then I focused my attention to the two I pinned to the floor.

"OH thats cute, you guys are struggling, makes my satisfaction even sweeter. Darkness damn you", suddenly my biotic aura turned pitch black, then in just flew into the two guys mouths. THen they started twitching, their skin started dry up, then they blew up, what the hell just happened, it's like it wasn't even biotic energy, more like a manifestation of my darkest emotions.

"You stupid fucker" growled Beck as he and his team looked on with horror, "Kill him, send him straight to hell", they all began to fire at me, but obviously that didn't work before, so I had no idea why they thought it would work now. I rammed into them, sending most of them out of the building, leaving Beck, Mosby and 4 others in here with me. Beck recovered pretty fast, ran towards me and tried to punch me, so i grabbed his fist and kicked him in the head. Then Mosby comes at me with a knife and manages to bury it in my right shoulder, making me stagger for a second before elbowing her in the gut, making her drop some kind of device.

"What the hell is that?" I scanned the device and ran it through the extranet, which yielded no results as to what it was. I then turned my head towards Beck, lying on the ground, battered and bruised.

"Guess your plan didn't work out the way as you planned now did it Beck?"

"Fuck you asshole."

"aww your mad, i get that a lot from people who fail because of me." He tried to spit in my face, but missed so I punched his, "I'm gonna make this very clear, so pay attention: Ed. Doesn't. Want. To. Go. HOME!"

"How could you know that? What makes you think you know what he wants?" he roared, continuing to struggle to no avail.

"Because", I said, then I pulled off my helmet, "I am Edward Cohen, and now I'm going to kill you."

"Oh my god, Ed, please, you gotta understand-" I shoved my Crusader inside his mouth with my finger on the trigger, and all he could do was gargle his own words.

"You ruined my life, now you're gonna pay the price" I was about to pull the trigger when Mosby popped out of nowhere carrying a missile launcher. As she launched it it, I put up a barrier to shield myself, it worked for the most part, but I ended up on the other side of the room with a sharp pain in my leg and chest.

"Beck, the others were captured, we gotta go" said Mosby as she she grabbed the device next to him. She pressed a couple of buttons, then there was a flash of light, then they were gone.

"Next time Beck, Next time". A second later, Shepard and Tali came running in and carried me out. Walking out, I saw the rest of Beck's men being taken into C-Sec, it may not have been Beck and Mosby, but it was still satisfying seeing justice being done, for once.

**2 Hours Later, Huerta Memorial Hospital**

Shepard and Tali rode with me to Huerta, which is where all the hostages ended up, and i'm not surprised, and I'm also glad, because apparently the only ones who were hurt were the Asari, Salarian and Volus, which means I can pass this off as a human extremist move.

"So these guys are human extremists and attacked and wiped out your colony because they supported alien aid?"asked Shepard, "and because you saw them as a kid, they've been trying to kill you?"

"Uhh, yeah that's basically it Shepard, but there's something you should know." I activated my omni tool and showed SHepard and Tali the schematics for the device Beck and Mosby used to escape with.

"This was how they made their way onto the Citadel, undetected. It looks like some kind of instants teleportation device, but I can't be sure."

"Keelah, how did human extremists manage to develop such a device?" asked Tali as she went over the schematics.

"THe device was intricate, and primitive, doesn't even look like it was made from technology of this century." said Shepard.

"Makes sense, these guys look like Terra Firma citizens, Cerberus would be using technology developed by the Protheans." We kept going at over the device trying to make sense about all this(well they were) for about 10 minutes, an Asari doctor walks in.

"So doc, how bad are my injuries?" I asked with the utmost confidence

"Nothing major, though being blown halfway across that restaurant resulted in 3 cracked ribs, and minor bruising, but other than that, you seem fine. There's just one thing you should know" said the Doctor

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it's good news

"That tattoo on your left arm, that isn't a tattoo, those are your veins." she replied,(ok this news isn't bad, yet at the same time it can't be good)

"WHAT?! My veins, are you sure?" I panicked, and I had reason to, why were my veins black and gold, and how the hell did I go months without noticing. The doctor then proceeded to cut my arm with surgical knife, and she was right. The black and gold started draining from my arm and right out of the cut as blood, but instead of finding red blood, I found it to be blue.

"My blood is purple?! What the fuck?" Then as things couldn't get any weirder, my "blood" started to scab up incredibly fast, and fell off, leaving no sign of the cut.

"What the hell just happened?" exclaimed Shepard.

"His blood healed him. When I was handed his particular blue blood and I was told it was human, I ran some tests to be sure, turns out we were only half right." She handed me a file containing my blood work: _ Tests show blood circulating in all parts of the body are genetically modified, which enhance organ function and increase each one's length, providing a longer lifespan to the subject._

"From what we could tell, you're half Asari." I just sat there frozen in silence, looking at Shepard and Tali with disbelief.

**Unknown Location**

There are four figures, sitting adjacent from each other, tapping on virtual screens, one of them containing record and pictures of a man with black and gold eyes.

"How's your subject doing,Rose?"

"You men subjects. The first 2 are still alive, while the latest one shows extreme growth in his abilities, but I fear that he's remembering"

"Impossible, we blanked his memory of the experiments, there's no way"

"Yes there is." the woman enlarged her screen and showed the man shoving his fist into a plant, and grabbing an blue aliens arm. "His mind grows stronger, and thats because of these creatures. When he joined his minds with theirs, the blood we gave him reacts and copies their thinking patterns, applying them to his mind, so much so that he's overcoming the mind blocks"

"Do you think he'll come after us?"

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that"

**Writer's Notes-Sorry this chapter has taken so long, i've been busy with me getting my license, applying for this program over the first week of summer, but I finally finished it. Next up is Virmire, then a shocking turn of events will lead Ross down an unexpected path towards the truth, but I know you don't want to hear stuff like this, i'll leave you alone, Bye BYe :).**


	17. Heart to Heart

**Writer's Notes- *yawn* stayed up late writing this one, but 6 later and I can go a day without sleep,(oh god i have a serious problem). ANyway, this chapter is dedicated to Ross getting better acquainted with Shepard and maybe a little something else, but i'm not sure, ehh I'll just end up mindF***ing you guys(just ask ****Michae1ange1o, ****he'll agree with that)**

**Normandy,Captain's Quarters**

I was laying in my bed,asleep, my mind going off with one thought after another, then it came. I found myself on the operating table again, but instead I was hooked up to all these machines, so many needles stuck into me, and I could feel every painful second of it,why the hell was all of this in my head. Suddenly I heard people enter the room.

_"How is Subject 75549 doing Doctor?" _said a man's voice.

"_He's stable for now. It's amazing how powerful these subjects can become if they've lived a hard life, especially this one, I cannot believe a police officer from his world would actually go so far as to support his daughter's idea of "revenge",what makes it even better is that he's a cop" _said the doctor, he seemed rather amused.

"_Exactly, and that's going to make him even more emotional than he already is, and the stronger the emotions, the more powerful the subject. How are the Subjects 75547 and 75548 doing in their universe?"_

"Not as well as we thought."

The doctor pulls up a screen on the wall besides him, showing pictures of…. Sally and Alex!?. _"They show no sign of enhanced abilities, no physical mutations, their vitals are all normal, and I'm not sure, but I believe they've rejected the chemical."_

"_Well I guess we have no choice, we have to eliminate them." _No,NO,no it can't be, their deaths were planned? This didn't make any sense, "_We'll replace them with him, maybe he can succeed where they failed, plus this one will love this universe, he knows this universe, he'll know what to do, get him ready." _Suddenly I snap awake, finding myself restrained by Shepard,yeah now i'm starting to think she's interested in me again.

"Shepard….. can you please get off of me before this gets any weirder?" I asked before throwing her off of me, seriously, that's the second time she misdirected me, I mean I know Shepard is an attractive woman, but my heart is set on Tali.

" *groans* for your information Ross, I was trying to keep you still because you were going crazy in your sleep, and your biotics got out of control." she then points all over the room, which was torn to complete shreds:Paper were all over the place, stuff was smashed into the wall, it looked like Superstorm Sandy hit this place.

"Oh Jesus, sorry Shepard, i'm just having some 'personal issues', don't worry about."

"Normally I would, but in this case, I can't, I need to make sure my XO is "Alright up there", she said poking her head, annoying me just a little bit.

"Oh haha, very funny your information Shepard i'm not crazy, I Just worry a lot, and it's my business, so if you don't mind-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Shepard yanks my blanket off of me, guess i'm not going back to bed anytime soon.

"Actually I do mind Ross, I want you to tell me about yourself" said Shepard crossing her arms.

"Ugh, you're really making me do this aren't you, why?"

"Two reasons: One, you know too much about everyone else, yet we barely know anything about you. Two: I wanna know what makes you tick." If I had a nickel for everytime someone said that to me, i'd have a 500 PS4s.

"Fine,if it'll please you, I'll open up to you" I said gritting my teeth, I know Shepard is one for solving certain problems, but in my case, it's like an ant diving into a hurricane, i'm very dangerous at this point.

"I was born in New York, however my parents never got along, in fact at one point, they literally nearly to rip each others throats out, frankly my environment wasn't exactly "family oriented" ".

**Cronos Station, Horsehead Nebula**

The Illusive Man sat his swivel chair, overlooking the enormous star that lay before just outside the station, sipping a glass of whiskey, when two women enter the room.

"I see you failed to capture Ross Cohen, did your emotions get the better of you Alex?" he asked, taking another huff from his cigarette.

"No sir, he overpowered us, it seems that he is much more skilled in combat than you thought" said the girl with the face burns(**Quick Note: Alex is the one with the face burns, Sally has the mechanical parts, and voice)**

"_Sir with all due respect, his biotic abilities super scced our combat skills, especially since he's been trained by the strongest and most influential race in the galaxy" s_aid the other girl in a robotic voice.

"Enough, were you at least able to retrieve a sample of his blood?" he asked with envy

"Fortunately, we were," Alex walked over and handed the Illusive Man a bottle of purple blood, confusing him.

"Alex, what are you trying to pull? This blood is Asari, and last time I checked, human blood is red"

"Well yes 'human' blood is red, but Ross Cohen is technically not a human" that peaked the Illusive Man's Interest.

"What do you mean he isn't human?" "Well, as you know hemoglobin makes human blood red, however in Cohen's case, his blood has no hemoglobin, his body uses an unknown substance to perform the functions of hemoglobin, yet also changes his body's chemistry, especially how well his body performs, it also makes him half-Asari"

The Illusive Man sat in silence, staring intently at the beaker filled half-human-half-Asari blood. "Interesting, see if you two can find a way to reverse engineer the process needed to create this blood, we just might be able to capture him after all"

**Ross's Point of View**

"And by the time I was 13, I had completely lost all faith in my mother, mainly because she would cut me with her fingernails"

"Uh Ross, all I asked for was a brief description of yourself, not a life story." said a very annoyed Shepard.

"Opps, sorry Shepard, sometimes I get carried away, happens sometimes. As you could tell, I am an Archer, I took up the bow when I was 15, learning how to hunt in the forests of where I lived."

"I thought you said you came from a colony with a big city."

"Well at the time I was living with my mother, and she made us move a lot because she didn't think the environment was 'person friendly', plus she was a crazy psycho bitch." SHepard responded with a small scoff, followed by rubbing her face

"I can relate to that, it's similar to how I grew up on Earth, except my parents got divorced after my little brothers' death" OMG….., she knew she had a little brother? Wait a minute she was born on Earth, yet she knew her parents, that doesn't make sense.

"You knew your parents? I've always heard that you were an orphan on the streets."

"Well thats part of it, but that isn't exactly the whole story. Truth is I was born in Canada, but then my family immigrated to North America" she said reaching under her bed, pulling out a small box entitled 'Things to Forget'

"My Mom got a job at this big research company, and my Dad was a lawyer, but they always had time for me and my little brother" Shepard says as she hands me a picture of her and her family. There were four people,obviously: A little girl with red-hair, blue eyes, few freckles, her father looked about late 30s-early 40s, salt and pepper hair, and her mother, who appeared mid-late 30s, red hair(see where she gets it from) average height, holding a baby boy.

"Aww he's a cute little guy, what's his name?" i asked with a high pitched voice.

"His name- his name _was_ Alex." Shepards' voice broke a little bit at that statement, I don't think i'll like where this is going.

"Was? Shepard what happened?" Shepard looked like she was about to cry, oh man what the hell did I just do

"No, no I can do this" she said fighting back her tears, "There was an incident when I was nine,my mom and dad went out for a few minutes, they left me with clear instructions on how to take care of Alex, but they screwed up."

"What did they screw up on?"

"Alex loved chocolate milk, so they left out the mix for me to make it, but- but it wasn't chocolate mix, it was rat poison."

"Oh my god, you accidently poisoned him? HOw the hell did that happen?"

"MY parents were really busy that day, they must've placed it there by accident. When My parents came back they were distraught, crying over Alex's baby body,they blamed me, beat me, and kicked me out of the house, that's how I ended up on the streets." Finally Shepard broke down and started to cry, then she got up and ran out of the room.

"Shepard wait" I tried to go after her, but she ran like hell to get away, leaving me outside the door, with the entire crew staring at me,(wow I must've talked Shepards' ear off, it was 7 am ship time) making me feel like a jackass.

"Ross, why was Shepard just crying?" Asked Garrus

"She spoke to me, main reason why most people around me cry"

"Well you're always around us and we haven't cried" said Ash inserting herself, apparently she also has a problem hearing.

"Yeah, but I don't talk to any of you, except Tali" everyone turned towards Tali, who waved back to everyone with acknowledgment(first time that happened without either me or Shepard) then back at me, "and trust me Ash it's better that you and everyone else here don't get involved with anything I do, it's for your own good." Then I shut the door, and plopped myself back onto my bed.

"Damn it Ross, why can't you keep your mouth shut"

**Writer's Notes-God this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, not very good with interacting with others. Now like I always want to say yet i'm too s*** scared to write, please don't leave hate reviews just because I made Shepard look emotional, thats what the PM is for, ok, see you next time.**


	18. UPDATE: Ahole Reviewer

**Ok, let me just be clear, whoever's the one who just posted two nasty comments aboout a couple of my chapters who doesn't even have the balls to even show his or her name(person is labled Guest), let me make something clear: I AM A NOOB WRITER, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING AND ACTUAL PEOPLE READ IT, so yes there may be some flaws, but you know what, get over it, I'm trying my best to do something related to what I like, but just because it doesn't meet your expectations doesn't mean you get to write S*** about my story. Also, you need to keep reading, because I try to fix it, and it might get better, so i'll issue this warning: KEEP THE S*** TO YOURSELF, OK?**


End file.
